Le Comte du Nord
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Lord Silvere. Après avoir porté un sérieux coup à Voldemort, Harry est emprisonné pour le meurtre de nombreux moldus. Il est envoyé à Azkaban, où lui et sa cohabitante de cellule, Bellatrix Black, commencent à découvrir l'héritage d'Harry, et les possibilités qu'il offre pour s'évader.
1. Prologue et chapitre premier

**Le comte du Nord**

**Fanfiction par **_**Lord Silvere**_**.**

**Traduction par **_**Faenlgiec**_

Disclaimer (originel) : Si vous reconnaissez quelque chose, c'est à JKR. Sans ça, c'est à moi. Aucun bénéfice n'est réalisé sur la fiction.

Disclaimer (traducteur) : Seuls les mots m'appartiennent. Les personnages, lieux, n'appartenant pas à JKR ainsi que le scénario sont à _**Lord Silvere. **_**J'ai obtenu l'accord explicite de l'auteur ainsi que de P'tite Kissy, laquelle avait tenté de traduire l'histoire il y a quelques temps, pour publier cette histoire.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_L'héritier du Nord va être amené à son territoire,  
Où son héritage se manifestera de lui-même.  
Le pouvoir antique se réveillera,  
Et les armées de Glace viendront à lui.  
Les traîtres trembleront avant le trahi,  
Et devront en tenir compte.  
Le destin de Voldemort sera déterminé,  
Par celui qui possèdera la baguette noire._

* * *

_**Chapitre premier**_

* * *

Lucius Malefoy ramassa la baguette d'Harry Potter sur la rue détrempée, tandis que son légitime possesseur respirait puissamment pour éviter de s'évanouir de l'épuisement de sa magie. Il souffla ensuite une longue incantation, tout en la dirigeant dans la direction des maisons moldues autour de lui. Celles-ci se mirent aussitôt à bruler de façon incontrôlable.

Malefoy eut un sourire suffisant en voyant Harry s'évanouir, et déposa la baguette devant le jeune homme. Il lança alors un sort effaçant toute trace de sa signature magique. Par chance, celle de son maître était suffisamment proche de celle d'Harry pour être confondue avec celle-ci.

Une fois son malveillant travail effectué, Malefoy alla jusqu'à son maître tombé, et prépara le portoloin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y survivrait, mais ça aura été juste. Il activa alors d'un mot le portoloin, en agrippant la robe de son maître. « Impossible. »

Harry James Potter fut laissé dans la rue tandis que Privet Drive brulait, d'un feu causé par sa baguette, tuant un nombre incalculable de moldus.

* * *

« Je ne l'ai pas fait » dit Harry, sa voix tremblant tant il était proche des larmes. « Je n'aurais aucune raison de tuer des moldus innocents. » Il était ligoté sur une chaise dans un bureau au plus profond du ministère.

« C'est justement pourquoi c'est illégal. » dit sarcastiquement l'agent du ministère. Elle n'avait pas pris trois secondes pour lui montrer à quel point elle et tous les autres le méprisaient.

« Je suis innocent ! »

Dumbledore regarda tristement Harry. « Nous avons analysé ta baguette, tu es le seul à avoir lancé ce sort, Harry ». D'un geste de la main, il empêcha Harry de l'interrompre. « Des témoins ont dit que tu t'étais fortement disputé avec les Dursleys ce jour-là. »

« Je me suis toujours disputé avec eux. » Cria Harry. « Je ne les ai jamais blessé ! Je jure que c'étaient Voldemort et Malefoy ! Ils sont apparus de nulle part, et j'ai failli tuer Voldemort. Malefoy a dû lancer le sort ! »

« Les tests indiquent que tu es le seul sorcier à s'être même retrouvé dans le voisinage de Privet Drive depuis ton retour de Poudlard. » dit la femme.

« Moi et le reste de l'ordre suspections que tu t'étais allié au mage noir. Même Rogue. Tu étais au courant des attaques bien avant lui. » Dit Dumbledore, morose. « Comment sans ça aurais tu su ces informations sans tes rêves ? »

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi ne l'écoutaient ils pas ? « Je vous l'ai dit ! Après que je sois rentré chez les Dursleys à la fin de ma cinquième année, je me suis mis à recevoir de courtes lettres indiquant où les attaques auraient lieu. Je vous transmettais simplement l'info ! »

« De qui venaient elles ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard ? Des centaines de gens sont morts ! » Demanda Dumbledore.

« La personne avait arrêté de m'écrire. » Expliqua Harry, désespéré.

La dame, qui ne s'était même pas présenté, secoua sa tête sévèrement, prenant des notes à une vitesse record. « Je pense que tu tentais de donner à tout le monde une fausse impression de sécurité. Tes avertissements concernaient des attaques mineures, et ont rempli Azkaban avec des jeunes recrues chez les mangemorts, mais rien de significatif. »

« Comme si Voldemort avait fait quoi que ce soit d'envergure depuis Juin. » Marmonna Harry.

La femme ferma le dossier. « Toutes les preuves vous désignent. Tu as eu une dispute avec les Dursleys. Ces mystérieuses lettres. Ta baguette lança le sort. Tu es le seul sorcier à avoir même mis un pied sur cette route. »

Au lieu d'essayer de se défendre, Harry analysa la situation. Les preuves étaient accablantes. Il ne pouvait rien prouver à moins que… « Du véritassérum ! J'en bois une dose et je vous dis pourquoi je suis innocent. »

« Trop cher et inutile. C'est une affaire on ne peut plus claire, Potter. J'espère que tu apprécieras le fait de croupir à Azkaban ! » La femme ricana. « Traître. »

« Mais… Un procès ! »

« Pas le temps. » Elle en référa à Dumbledore. « Vous voyez que le dossier est solide. Il l'a certainement fait. Il n'y aurait aucun sens à causer encore du bruit à son sujet. »

« Oui, Withney. Je suis d'accord. » Il lança à Harry un regard infiniment déçu. « Normalement, je n'aurais pas osé l'envoyer à Azkaban, quoi qu'il ait fait, à cause de Voldemort. Mais les choses ont changé… Il y a une nouvelle prophétie. «

« Alors son cas est clos. Azkaban à vie. Sans possibilité de recours. »

Cela suffit à rendre Harry muet, et il regarda Dumbledore briser sa baguette. Qu'arriverait-il au reste de ses possessions ? 'C'est stupide d'y penser' conclu Harry.

* * *

Le trajet en bateau jusqu'à Azkaban était très déprimant pour Harry. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. 'Pensent-ils réellement que je suis passé du côté sombre ? Après tout ce temps ?' Ils devaient le penser. Ron et Hermione avaient été bizarres durant l'année écoulée. Harry avait cru qu'il s'était trompé, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été soulagés en apprenant qu'il passerait l'été seul.

Tandis que la prison sortait progressivement du brouillard, Harry concluait qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir aux personnes croyant qu'il était devenu mauvais sur base des faits. Mais le ministère aurait tout de même dû lui donner un procès équitable, avec véritassérum. Et ceux qui le connaissent depuis très longtemps auraient dû croire en lui. Il enferma ses conclusions en prévision de l'épreuve qui se profilait devant lui. En devenir fou n'arrangerait rien.

Harry regarda Azkaban tandis que le bateau se plaçait à côté de l'embarcadère rocheux. Harry nota distraitement qu'il avait été sculpté avec art sur base d'un bloc massif. Les sculptures avaient été ternies par le temps, mais Harry vit que certaines d'entre elles ressemblaient vaguement à des oiseaux.

Un des aurors l'attrapa durement, et le conduisit vers le quai. L'autre, bien mieux disposé, Avait remarqué le regard d'Harry. « Certains disent qu'il a été sculpté bien avant qu'il n'y ait de prison ici. » L'informa-t-il.

'Comme si ça m'importait.' Pensa Harry apathiquement. Tandis qu'il posait le pied sur l'île, Harry sentit une onde de puissance le traverser. Il regarda rapidement son escorte pour voir s'ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit de spécial. 'Cela doit être dû aux protections.' Décida-t-il.

Ils le guidèrent à travers la prison des détraqueurs. Il était étonnant qu'il en reste alors que Voldemort était libre et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Pas tant que ça (NdT tant est lié aux détraqueurs), pensa-t-il. Leur effet ne le touchait pas très fort. Ses pensées sur le sujet furent interrompues quand ils s'arrêtèrent, et que le gentil auror ouvra la porte. Le méchant y jeta Harry. « Joyeux Noël, Potter ! »

Ses mains liées, Harry fut incapable d'amortir sa chute, et il s'érafla au bras en tombant tandis que la porte se fermait. « Et une bonne année » marmonna Harry sarcastiquement. Il se releva pour regarder les alentours.

La cellule était relativement petite, et ne comportait aucune fenêtre. La seule ouverture, mis à part la porte maintenant fermée, était un trou dans un coin dont Harry supposa qu'il servait de toilette. Ce qui le surprit était qu'il n'était pas seul. Un compagnon de cellule était blotti dans un coin que la lumière de la porte n'atteignait pas.

Harry décida de se montrer sociable. Même si l'autre était visiblement un peu dérangé. Il marcha vers lui et le dévisagea, ce qui le mit en état de choc. « Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Bellatrix leva sa tête et plongea ses yeux violets – humides et à moitié morts – dans les siens. « Black, en fait. Mon mari a demandé le divorce. » Elle soupira et retourna à la contemplation du sol.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai trahi V… V… Voldemort. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai survécu que parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il serait amusant que je croupisse dans ce petit coin d'enfer. Pas que ça les ait empêché de me torturer avant. »

Dire qu'Harry était stupéfié eut été un euphémisme. Pourquoi aurait-elle trahi Voldemort, et comment aurait-elle fini ici sans que ce ne soit dans tous les journaux ? La seconde réponse était en fait très simple à trouver. Fudge n'avait même pas dit qu'elle s'était évadée. Toute preuve de son évasion pouvait maintenant être révoquée.

Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cela le démangeait de demander en quoi elle avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mis il décida qu'un peu de sympathie l'aiderait plus sur le long terme. « Doloris ? »

Un faible reniflement répondit à Harry. « Ce n'est rien. » Bellatrix se tourna vers lui et poussa un peu le col de sa robe miteuse un peu plus loin, révélant un amas de lignes rouges sur tout la peau du haut de sa poitrine. Après un temps, elle laissa sa robe se remettre en place, et se rassis contre le mur. Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, les innombrables traces rouges sur sa robe semblaient être du sang.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry sincèrement. Elle avait beau être un mangemort qui avait torturé et tué énormément de gens, Harry ne pouvait manquer de sentir de la sympathie envers elle. Par ailleurs, si elle avait trahi Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas être si méchante que ça. « Comment l'as-tu trahi ? »

Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire. « Je t'ai envoyé toutes ces lettres. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

Bellatrix poussa un profond soupir. J'essayais d'expier mes fautes. Quinze ans à Azkaban ont changé ma vision des choses. Je maudis le jour où j'ai décidé de devenir mangemorte. Quand V… Voldemort est revenu, je n'ai pu que le suivre. » Elle s'arrêta pour regarder au loin. « Je suis désolée pour Sirius. » dit-elle tranquillement. « J'ai essayé de le stupéfier, mais je ne savais pas qu'il tomberait à travers cette chose. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être en colère. Sirius était mort et c'était ainsi. De plus, c'était surtout sa faute, après tout.

Prenant le silence d'Harry pour un encouragement, Bellatrix tourna sa tête vers lui et continua. « Quand Sirius est mort, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Je souffrais déjà trop du poids de mes crimes. Je ne pouvais plus ne rien faire. J'ai alors commencé à écrire ces lettres. J'ai finalement été découverte, et il m'a torturée pendant des jours avant de me relâcher discrètement au ministère, et me voici. »

Utilisant ses maigres facultés de legilimencie, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bellatrix. Il était capable, pour un temps, de ressentir ses émotions. Il trouva un sentiment déchirant de culpabilité pour ses crimes, du chagrin, un peu de dépression, et, le meilleur pour la fin, aucun regret d'avoir trahi Voldemort. « Je te crois. » dit-il calmement.

Ce simple état de fait sembla la réjouir grandement. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour elle si le garçon-qui avait survécu croyait en elle.

Il y eut une longue pause avant l'inévitable question. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

* * *

Il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs (c'est même quasi certain), malgré la relecture. Si vous en voyez, merci de me le signaler afin que je puisse le corriger.

Pour l'instant, je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 4. Ainsi, je devrais être en mesure de publier toutes les semaines.

Faenlgiec


	2. Chapitre 2

_NdA : Merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'admets que Dumbledore est un peu OOC, mais c'est comme ça. Il s'est fait tant de soucis à cause des similarités entre Harry et Tom Jedusor qu'il s'est lui-même convaincu qu'Harry était coupable. _

_La prophétie à laquelle se réfère Dumbledore dans ce chapitre est celle du début du chapitre précédent. Merci !_

**NdT: Comme l'auteur, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont, tout d'abord, mis cette fiction dans leurs alertes: Akira Tetsu, Alexfr36, Dadoumarine, Eliel Prince, Erazial, Hideaki sama, Kalenna, Lucinda-Lane, MiuStein, Myria Clara Tonks, Petite Emeraude, Plumix, annegaellelirot, chlo007, lyschan27, oOBlanche NeigeOo, , stormtrooper2. **

**Ensuite, je tenais à remercier encore plus ceux qui ont mis la fiction dans leur favoris: Dadoumarine, Eliel Prince, Hideaki sama, Iphitos, MiuStein et Sayanel. **

**Enfin, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review Lucinda-Lane(La voilà, la suite!), Alexfr36 (p'tite kissy et KillyVerbody ont arrêté de traduire la fiction.), ankana87 (C'est aussi parce que je l'avais lue avant que je l'aie traduite...), NVJM (Compris chef! J'essaie de rendre ce chapitre un peu moins tassé!), oOBlanche NeigeOo (Merci pour la review!), Eliel Prince (En effet, je me suis rendu compte en traduisant que beaucoup de choses étaient traduites... bizarrement... dans la première version.), stormtrooper2 (En effet, je la reprends, et je compte bien la terminer, dussé-je mettre trente ans pour cela!), octo (Je ne comptais effectivement pas reprendre les traductions déjà existantes...), Iphitos (La suite est devant tes yeux... Ton avis?), Matsuyama (Même si la première traduction avait été parfaite, je ne l'aurais pas reprise mot pour mot, mais j'aurais plutôt proposé à l'auteur de publier la suite sur son compte... Alors dans ce cas ci...)**

**Merci donc à tous pour vos gestes encourageants pour la traduction de cette fanfiction!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

« Tu as de nombreux bons amis. » Commenta Bellatrix quand Harry eut fini de lui raconter les événements des vingt-quatre heures qui avaient conduit à son emprisonnement. A vrai dire, elle était horrifiée, mais le dire n'aurait apporté que du mal. « Au moins, ils ne t'ont pas torturé, ni quoi que ce soit de drôle dans le même genre. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. « C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Tous deux s'assirent dans un silence confortable, réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi pendant quelques heures. Harry commençait à considérer l'idée de demander à Bellatrix ce qu'était la routine journalière du prisonnier quand son souffle devint soudain irrégulier. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Les détraqueurs arrivent »haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait lentement au sol, avant de se mettre en position fœtale.

« Oh. » Harry pensa instinctivement à un souvenir joyeux, avant de se rendre compte que, sans sa baguette, ça ne servirait à rien. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne ressentait rien qui soit associé à l'approche des créatures. « Tu en es sure ? »

Avant même que Bellatrix ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux plats de quelque chose ressemblant à de la nourriture furent glissés dans la cellule. Il s'agissait visiblement du souper. La porte se referma et, en quelques secondes, Bellatrix était à nouveau en pleine forme. Les détraqueurs devaient être partis.

Harry ne réfléchissait pas à pourquoi les détraqueurs ne l'avaient pas affecté, parce que Bellatrix le regardait avec un regard confus. « Ils ne t'affectent vraiment pas ? »

« Si » dit Harry nerveusement. « Habituellement, je m'évanouis. »Il se leva, pris les deux plats, et en tandis un à Bellatrix avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle s'y attaqua aussitôt, mais Harry décida d'étudier un peu le contenu avant de manger. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait mangé avant. Pas que ça sente particulièrement bon, d'ailleurs. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? »

« C'est mieux de ne pas se poser la question. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir manger _ça_. » dit Harry, jetant un regard dégoutté à la chose sur le plat.

Bellatrix leva la tête quelques instants, et jeta un regard sévère à Harry. « C'est la même chose tous les jours. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu finiras par t'y habituer. Tu peux t'y habituer maintenant ou plus tard. Je te conseille de t'y habituer maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles souffrir plus que nécessaire. » Elle retourna à sa nourriture pitoyable.

« Bon appétit. » Marmonna Harry.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, les détraqueurs revinrent, et reprirent les plats. Une fois encore, Bellatrix fut instantanément affectée, alors qu'Harry ne sentait rien. Harry se contenta d'en remercier sa bonne étoile. Toutefois, Bellatrix, curieuse, ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi, et retourna donc dans son coin favori pour y réfléchir.

Harry venait de découvrir qu'il était possible de griser le mur noir en le grattant, et allait commencer un projet artistique quand Bellatrix brisa finalement le silence. « Les détraqueurs ne t'affectent pas, et ils semblent avoir peur de toi. »

Perplexe, Harry la regarda. « Peur de moi ? »

« Oui, peur de toi. » Confirma Bellatrix. « Ils s'attardent presque toujours près de cette cellule pour me tourmenter avant ou après le repas. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai un plus grand sentiment de culpabilité que les autres prisonniers. Cependant, ils doivent être effrayés par toi. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry accepta. Elle tendit une de ses mains, et traça du bout d'un doigt la cicatrice d'Harry sur son front.

Harry frissonna légèrement tandis que ses doigts froids restaient sur son front, comme si elle vérifiait s'il avait de la fièvre. Il ne se rappelait même pas de si un jour quelqu'un l'avait touché comme ça, et ça le rendait nerveux. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir, vaincue. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Ok. » Dit Harry, incertain de ce dont elle parlait.

« Cette marque sert de lien, mais n'est associée à aucun pouvoir. » Marmonna-t-elle distraitement, tentant sans succès, d'expliquer ses pensées à Harry. Avant qu'il ait pu demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle parla à nouveau. « Remonte tes manches. »

Harry remonta ses longues manches jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient très proches des épaules. Bellatrix prit sa main droite, et passa lentement sa main du poignet à l'épaule. Ne trouvant rien, elle prit l'autre main avant de recommencer.

Tandis que sa main passait quelques centimètres au-dessus de son coude, Harry sursauta. Elle avait touché quelque chose qui lui procurait une sensation très étrange. Bellatrix avait dû elle aussi trouver quelque chose parce qu'elle commença à tracer quelque chose sur son bras du bout du doigt. « Bingo » murmura-t-elle.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était quelque chose de blanc sur sa peau brillant légèrement. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Un phénix tenant un éclair avec des chaines aux pieds. Une étoile… L'Étoile Polaire est au-dessus du phénix. » Dit Bellatrix avec respect.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Harry était un peu confus, mais ça avait l'air vraiment intéressant de toute façon.

« C'est une rune de sorcier. » Expliqua Bellatrix. « Seuls les plus puissants sorciers les ont. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu un seul sorcier en ayant une depuis des siècles ! »

« Un phénix entravé signifie quelqu'un avec un grand pouvoir ? » S'exclama Harry, incrédule.

« Non, non ! » Dit Bellatrix rapidement avec un peu d'ennui dans la voix. « Les détails des runes sont très personnels et s'appliquent différemment à chaque personne. C'est le simple fait que tu _aies_ une rune. Je suppose que le phénix entravé signifie que tu es un mage blanc, mais que tu as été emprisonné. L'éclair est pour ta cicatrice, évidemment. »

« Et pour l'étoile ? »

Le front de Bellatrix se plissa tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. « Je ne suis pas sure. C'est l'Étoile Polaire, donc ça doit signifier quelque chose. Son nom technique est Polaris (NdA : et son nom scientifique (différent, nom technique = nom universel non scientifique) est Alpha Ursæ Minoris)… »

Harry la regarda, des questions plein les yeux, tandis qu'elle fouillait ses connaissances à la recherche d'un indice sur ce que pourrait signifier l'étoile. « Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! » Grommela-t-elle, mécontente. Je l'ai lu quelque part. « Une étoile… Polaris. » Finalement, elle réalisa ce que signifiait l'étoile. La découverte la fit rire de jubilation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis le moi ! » Demanda Harry.

Elle stoppa son hilarité juste assez longtemps pour lui répondre. « Tu es le Seigneur de Polairix. »

* * *

Tandis que Harry devenait de plus en plus perdu et Bellatrix de plus en plus excitée, l'Ordre avait une réunion au Square Grimmauld. Leur sujet était bien évidemment le crime d'Harry et son incarcération consécutive.

* * *

« J'ai du mal à croire que Harry ait pu faire ça, Albus. » Annonça Lupin d'une voix menaçante. Fol-œil et Tonks marquèrent leur accord d'un signe de tête. Rogue avait un visage très sombre qui marquait son accord. Dumbledore avait délibérément caché à Lupin et aux autres ses suspicions à propos d'Harry faisant de la magie noire et son arrestation.

Albus soupira. Il savait que ça ne passerait pas très bien avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Il expliqua une nouvelle fois toutes ses preuves concernant Harry. « Même les jeunes monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger étaient d'accord avec mes doutes et mes conclusions. » Leur dit-il. « Dites-leur ce que vous m'avez dit avant. »

« Quand l'année a commencé, Dumbledore nous demanda de surveiller s'il se passait quoi que ce soit de suspect à propos d'Harry. Il s'est mis à pratiquer secrètement toute sorte de sorts de magie noire cette année. Quand on lui en parlait, il devenait très conflictuel. » Expliqua Ron à ses collègues de l'Ordre. Hermione et lui avaient été ajoutés secrètement à l'Ordre durant l'été précédent. « Ses cauchemars ont aussi complètement cessé. Je pense que c'est l'évidence même qu'il a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Le sort utilisé à Privet Drive est aussi dans un de ses livres à Poudlard. » Dit Hermione pour aider Ron. « Je l'ai même vu étudier ce sort dans le Poudlard Express pas plus tard que la semaine passée. »

Il y eut toute sorte de réactions autour de la table. Mme Weasley était horrifiée, Les jumeaux ne savaient que penser, Kingsley était perdu, et Dumbledore semblait résigné. Lupin décida d'exprimer l'opinion qu'il partageait avec Tonks, Fol-Œil, Et, de façon surprenante, Rogue. « Vous êtes des foutus traîtres ! »

Hermione eut la décence de paraître embarrassée, Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux. « C'est une guerre ! Par moment, il faut savoir accepter des pertes. »

Malgré que Rogue déteste Harry, il tenta de jouer un atout en faveur d'Harry. « Et à propos de la prophétie, Directeur ? » Plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent leur accord. « Potter peut être coupable de ce péché, la prophétie n'en dit pas moins qu'il peut vaincre Voldemort. »

« Une nouvelle prophétie a été dite, et je pense qu'elle invalide les précédentes. » Annonça Dumbledore. « Elle dit que le comte du Nord retrouvera son pouvoir, et que 'Celui qui possédera la baguette noire' décidera du sort de Voldemort. »

« En quoi cela invalide-t-il quoi que ce soit ? » Explosa Lupin tant il était en colère, frustrée par l'idiotie démontrée à la réunion.

Dumbledore leva les mains pour faire taire Remus. « J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur la prophétie pour amener un peu de lumière sur ce dont elle parle. » Il jeta un regard sur la table et les membres de l'Ordre, intriqués. « Jusqu'au treizième siècle, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes. Le monde magique était beaucoup plus important, et plus particulièrement du point de vue noblesse. Le Seigneur d'Angleterre était un sorcier qui, par exemple, avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur les îles anglaises. »

« Qu'est-il advenu de ce système ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il s'est finalement détruit de lui-même. » Statua Albus. « Les populations moldues se mirent à grandir et persécutèrent les personnes magiques. Cependant, un de ces territoires ne comprenait presque aucun moldu, et comprenait presque toutes les créatures magiques et sorciers puissants. Cette province et le pouvoir qui y est associé restèrent intacts jusqu'à ce jour. »

Ron, qui, habituellement, fuyait l'histoire, était intrigué. « De quel territoire s'agit-il ? »

« Le Comté du Nord. Cependant, même si le territoire est intact, la lignée est supposée s'être éteinte il y a bien longtemps. Je pense que la prophétie se réfère à ce titre et que quelqu'un va bientôt en hériter. Plus de recherches m'ont révélé que le Comté à toujours appartenu à la maison Polairix, et qu'elle possède la baguette noire. » Dit Dumbledore.

La main de Fol-Œil fusa vers le ciel. « Deux questions. Qu'est-ce que la baguette noire, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le jeune Potter n'est pas le Comte du Nord ? » Remus marqua son accord avec le vieil auror d'un signe de tête sec.

« J'ai déjà analysé cette possibilité. » Contra Dumbledore calmement. « Et James Potter et son père ont fait un rituel de traçage sanguin quand l'Ordre faisait des expériences, il y a quelques années. La famille Potter est extrêmement bien racée et importante, mais ils ne descendent pas de la maison de Polairix. Lily, bien sûr, est une née-moldue. »

« Et la baguette noire ? » Rappela Rogue au vieillard.

Le professeur Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « La famille Polairix n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de cet objet. Je suppose que c'est une baguette de luxe ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Donc que faisons-nous, maintenant ? » Demanda Mr Weasley.

« Je suppose que nous demandions à Severus de faire des potions de traçage sanguin. » Dit Tonks. « Nous pourrons alors les donner aux chefs de familles importantes et espérer que le Comte du Nord n'est pas un Serpentard. » Elle marmonna une courte phrase pour elle-même. « Et une pour Harry. »

* * *

Bellatrix venait de finir d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait du domaine de Polairix à Harry, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Elle savait qu'Harry était le possesseur de quelques îles dans les alentours d'Azkaban, qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup de pouvoir, et que Voldemort tremblerait s'il savait le nouveau statut d'Harry.

« Donc, pourquoi cela t'excite tant ? » Demanda Harry une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée. « Noble ou pas, je suis coincé dans cette forteresse sombre pour le reste de ma vie. »

« Tu es le possesseur d'une grande quantité de pouvoir ! » Dit Bellatrix à Harry, ses yeux violets pétillant sauvagement. « La magie sans baguette ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais tu es suffisamment puissant pour exécuter quelques trucs qui pourraient nous sortir d'ici. »

Harry était clairement nerveux à cette idée. « Est-ce que le ministère ne serait pas légèrement mécontent à cause de ça ? »

Un reniflement répondit à Harry. « Bien sûr. Mais une fois que tu te seras échappé, ils ne pourront plus rien faire. Tu peux facilement te cacher d'eux, et s'ils t'attrapent, il te suffit de les informer de ton statut. Ils ne pourront rien faire. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » Dit Harry, hésitant.

Harry était effrayé quand elle agrippa sa robe et commença à le regarder avec des yeux de chien battu. « S'il te plait, Harry. Évade toi et prend moi avec toi. Je serai ta débitrice pour toujours et ne te laisserai jamais tomber, et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

Les divers scénarios possibles se déroulèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Le ministère serait certainement à sa recherche activement, mais il pensa qu'il serait capable de les duper en vivant parmi les moldus. Au pire, il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose contre Malefoy pour prouver son innocence. De plus, qu'avait-il à perdre ? « D'accord. On le fera. » Dit-il.

Bellatrix prit Harry dans ses bras, et le serra fortement. N'étant pas un expert en câlins, Harry fut pétrifié un instant avant de le lui rendre. Elle brisa l'étreinte avec un grand sourire. « Je commence à t'enseigner tout ce que je sais ce matin. Même si je ne suis pas assez puissante pour faire beaucoup sans baguette, je peux au moins te tutorer.

* * *

**NdT: Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre... Si j'avais su que tant de gens attendaient cette traduction, j'aurais commencé plus tôt...**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Faenlgiec**

**PS: un cadre est là pour vous permettre de donner votre avis sur la traduction, en bien ou en mal, ainsi que sur l'histoire de base (surtout en bien). C'est très encourageant de recevoir un gentil mail de 'bot ' signalant une review... Pas que je tente de vous influencer, mais...**


	3. Chapitre 3

_NdA : Harry est assez intelligent pour savoir que haïr ses amis ne l'amènera nulle part. De plus, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. D'accord ?_

_Bellatrix a réellement changé pour le mieux, et Harry, avec la legilimencie, va être capable de le percevoir._

**_NdT: Pour avoir mis cette fiction dans leurs alertes, merci à : _**

**_Artemis Area, Nunu c moi, ao no oni, maxine92, shizuka29, 9616porthos, Erika-Malefoy, Follow-the-moon, I love ebook, Jielle1710, LaFolleDeService, Luxan, Marabeilla, Mireaven , Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, Nahel, Phoenix De Feu, Rozenn2356, Sorciere6174, The Daemon, Twirry972, ange de un cisme, annadriya, carie myrrdrin, celine-mallen, coco2669, , draymi0ne-f0r-ever, elo-didie, gabrielle prince, nushan ynis, sheltan, Araknofobia, Liarana, RANMAN, Rose Dorea Potter Black, darkharry060982, rina-dark, Alcis, Kamirarisa, Voracity666, 3lys3, thiduf, joker73_**

**_Pour avoir mis cette fiction dans leur favoris, merci à :_**

**_Alexfr36, Kira1726, NVJM, Nunu c moi, shizuka29, Erika-Malefoy, Lady-Alice-Voldy, Lucinda-Lane, Marabeilla, Mireaven, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, Poseidon Grec, Rozenn2356, Sorciere6174, The Daemon, Twirry972, Valcane, angelademona, celine-mallen, coco2669, draymi0ne-f0r-ever, erikadu19, gabrielle prince, hyna, luffynette, sheltan, walexia, Aliana lougia, RANMAN, rina-dark, Alcis, Kamirarisa, thiduf, joker73_**

**_Pour leurs reviews, merci à : _**

**_Iphitos (Merci Beaucoup!)_**

**_Stormtrooper 2 (C'est justement le sujet du chapitre que je traduis en ce moment...)_**

**_Alexfr36 (Moi aussi, c'est P'tite Kissy qui me l'a fait découvrir... Pour les petits kwaks, peux-tu me les signaler?)_**

**_Dadoumarine (Il faudra attendre un peu pour le chapitre 13 (P'tit kissy a publié le début), je ne l'ai même pas encore traduit...)_**

**_Nunu c moi (J'espère aussi la finir... Mais les chapitres s'allongent progressivement...)_**

**_Eliel Prince (Merci Beaucoup!)_**

**_NVJM (Ça veut dire que le reste est pourri, c'est ça? Pour Harry... En effet, petite erreur...)_**

**_Sorcière6174 (Merci beaucoup!)_**

**_coc2669 (Merci!)_**

**_LaFolleDeService (L'histoire n'est pas de moi... Cela dit, je connais peu de traductions embêtantes... Quoi qu'on m'a bien demandé de traduire une de mes fics...)_**

**_Annadriya (Merci!)_**

**_Gabrielle prince (Je l'apprécie aussi...)_**

**_Lucinda Lane (Un par semaine... Je prends présentement de l'avance dans la traduction afin de passer les examens sans soucis par égard pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école...)_**

**_Luffynette (à toi aussi!)_**

**_Draymione for ever (En effet, on me l'a signalé)_**

**_Sheltan (toutes les semaines. Je n'accélérerai pas la cadence avant d'avoir (presque) tout traduit...)_**

**_Haty74 (Merci!)_**

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell (J'attendais moi aussi...)_**

**_Ankana 87 (à son age... Ce serait inquiétant qu'il change...)_**

**_Lou (à vrai dire, je suis au moins le 4è. La première traduction date de... mai 2005 (dernière publication: février 2006) avec Luna051 (jusqu'au chapitre 5). Ensuite, P'tite kissy (jusqu'au chapitre 12.5 avec un peu d'aide de Di Castillo De Mortes) en Juillet 2009 (dernière publication: Il y a quelques semaines pour annoncer que je reprenais et mettre la fin de sa traduction.) Après ça, une tentative de... plagiat? traduction? par KillyVerbody. Supprimé, soit par demande de l'auteur, soit pour plagiat, soit... A priori j'ai fait le tour...)_**

**_Nelwe (A priori, je continue!)_**

**_Alcis (plus que 70 fois dodo!)_**

**_Vous avez été nombreux à me signaler l'erreur 'Harry prit Harry dans ses bras'. Elle a été corrigée. Si à l'avenir d'autres erreurs du même type surviennent, merci de me les signaler! Ça améliorera la lecture des suivants! J'ai aussi clarifié (j'espère) le chapitre 1 en y rajoutant des espacements. Enfin, à partir des chapitres 5 et 6, certaines phrases seront en italique pour signaler qu'il ne s'agit pas de narration..._**

**_Merci à tous! _**

**_Faenlgiec_**

* * *

**Le Comte du Nord**

**_Ecrit par Lord Silvere_**

_Traduit par Faenlgiec_

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'il se réveillait sur le sol de pierre, et donc dur, de la cellule. Cela ne faisait vraiment pas de bien à ses articulations. Bellatrix lui avait expliqué avant de s'endormir que les matelas étaient rares, et qu'elle préférait le sol dur aux puces et autres créatures qui infestaient les matelas.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Bellatrix, debout, le regardant. Apparemment, elle voulait commencer son entrainement le plus tôt possible. Cependant, Harry avait faim. « Il y a un déjeuner dans cette copropriété ? » Demanda-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

« Dans quelques heures. » Répondit-elle. « Pendant ce temps, il y a quelque exercices mentaux qu'il faudrait que tu commences. Ils sont absolument nécessaires si tu veux exécuter les compétences particulières que je t'enseignerai. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses exécuter ces nouveaux talents en tant que réflexes, tu devras faire ces exercices mentaux tous les matins et tous les soirs. »

Les souvenirs des leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue revinrent soudain au premier plan de la mémoire d'Harry. Il les ignora en se disant que Bellatrix serait certainement mieux disposée que Rogue ne l'était. Cependant, Harry voulait rendre certaines choses plus claires. « Avant que nous commencions, pourrais-tu me dire ce que j'apprendrai ? »

« Bien sûr. » Y consentit-elle. « J'ai fait une liste d'un certain nombre de choses qui peuvent t'être utiles pour t'échapper de l'île, et ensuite pour tout le reste de ta vie. Tu vas apprendre quelques sorts sans baguette de lévitation et de vol. Ils ne durent pas longtemps, mais peuvent sauver une vie. Occlumencie et legilimencie, naturellement. As-tu rencontré ma nièce ? Je pense qu'elle s'appelle Nymphadora. »

Harry l'affirma.

« Bien. Tu vas apprendre un équivalent plus simple de ce qu'elle possède. Cela t'aidera à déguiser ton apparence sur de courtes périodes. Nous allons aussi pratiquer l'usage de la cristallisation, très utiles pour espionner. Les sorts de bouclier, bien évidemment. Quelques sorts simples sans baguette, et quelques sorts d'invisibilité, et, en dernier, mais ça n'en fait pas le moins important, l'art rare du 'tournant'. »

« Le tournant ? »

« C'est semblable au transplanage. On peut seulement se déplacer sur quelque chose comme trente mètres, mais ça peut donner un avantage immédiat sur un ennemi, durant un combat. »

« Tout cela à l'air très utile. » Dit Harry, ne cachant pas son excitation. « Commençons, alors. »

Elle s'assit près de lui, et pris le bras sur lequel il avait la rune de sorcier. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, son doigt était sur la rune, et il avait à nouveau l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti la veille. « Je veux que tu vide ton esprit. Pas nécessairement que tu ignores tes pensées, simplement de les mettre de côté pour l'instant. Concentre-toi sur la rune et les sensations qu'elle délivre. Essaie de concentrer ton pouvoir. »

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. Finalement, il fut capable d'évacuer ses inquiétudes, ses angoisses, sa colère hors de la partie consciente de son esprit, et concentra ses pensées sur la rune, comme Bellatrix lui avait dit de le faire. Il put alors sentir le pouvoir couler à travers son corps terriblement lentement. Bien que ce soit probablement normal.

Cela continua pendant quelque chose qui lui donna l'impression à la fois de durer une éternité et de ne durer qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée errante interrompe Harry. 'Serait-il capable de réaliser cette exercice si personne ne touchait la rune ?' Cela le fit stresser, et il perdit sa concentration. Le pouvoir qu'il ressentait s'envola.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit sa compagne de cellule de l'autre côté de la salle, engloutissant ce qui devait être le déjeuner. Visiblement, elle n'avait plus touché la rune depuis un certain temps. Bellatrix le regarda quand il bougea. « C'est étonnant que tu aies tenu deux heures en tant que novice. » Commenta-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rogue ricana devant les dos d'une classe de première année qui quittaient en toute hâte la salle de classe pour lui échapper et profiter de leur week-end. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre aptitude pour les potions.

Le professeur fut tiré hors de ses pensées quand Remus Lupin entra. Apparemment sa réunion habituelle avec le directeur était finie. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

« Dans mon bureau. » Dit Rogue de la façon la plus civilisée qu'il put.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Avant de fermer la porte, Rogue vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, avant de jeter plusieurs sorts anti-espionnage et anti-écoute autour du bureau.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, et Severus commença. « Albus m'a demandé de brasser d'énormes quantités de potions de traçage sanguin. Il compte en administrer aux plus d'importantes familles de sorcier qu'il le peut. »

Remus grimaça. « Je sais, il en a donné aussi aux membres de l'ordre. Le goût est horrible. »

Rogue sourit d'un air suffisant. « Bien sûr ! »

« Tu disais ? »

« J'ai décidai de garder secrètement une quantité conséquente de potion, que j'ai quelque peu modifiée. Je l'ai brassée afin qu'elle ne recherche que la maison Polairix plutôt que toutes celles auxquelles est rattaché le sorcier. Si un descendant est trouvé, ses cheveux devraient devenir argentés. Ils n'ont même pas à être les chefs de la maison comme ce que requerrait la potion de base. Ils ont juste à avoir un lien… » Dit Rogue.

« Suggères-tu de la donner à Harry et aux autres personnes à qui Dumbledore n'a rien donné ? » Demanda précautionneusement Lupin.

Rogue roula des yeux. « Non. Avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison nommé Dobby, j'en ai mis dans les plats et les boissons de plusieurs repas. Tous les étudiants de l'école ont ingurgité plusieurs doses de potion, et personne n'a eu des cheveux argentés. »

Lupin ne savait ce qu'étaient les intentions de Rogue. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la façon la plus rapide de tester un grand nombre de candidats. » Le coupa Rogue impatiemment. « Toutes les familles importantes de sorciers dans le monde ont plusieurs enfants reliées à elles à Poudlard. Aucun n'a réagi. Alors, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à d'intéressants livres dans sa bibliothèque, et je pense avoir trouvé la réponse. »

« Quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Lupin avec impatience.

Il regarda Rogue se lever et tirer un grand livre de sa bibliothèque. Rogue ouvrit le livre à une page précise, et le plaça en face de Remus. « Voici un portrait de la dernière personne à avoir possédé le Comté du Nord. »

Un homme élancé habillé de robes d'argent se tenait fièrement sur la photo. Les sorts le faisant bouger étaient périmés, mais il avait toujours l'air aussi imposant qu'il avait dû l'être au moment où la photo avait été faite. Quand Remus vit les yeux de l'homme, il sursauta. « Il a les yeux de Lily ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je présume aussi. » Dit Rogue. « Elle doit être la descendante d'un cracmol quelque part en route. »

« Nous pouvons prouver qu'Harry est le comte, et que la prophétie est toujours valide. »

« Nous ne le pouvons pas. » Le coupa Rogue.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« La potion que j'ai utilisée n'est pas reconnue comme une potion de traçage sanguin. Et les yeux ne sont que des yeux. Tout le monde peut avoir des yeux verts. » Rétorqua Rogue.

« Personne n'a des yeux comme ça mis à part Harry. »

« Pas suffisant. » Grogna Rogue. « Même si Dumbledore et le ministre nous croient, qu'adviendrait-il ? Ils sont toujours persuadés qu'Harry a brulé Privet Drive. Ils mettraient leur 'sauveur' en laisse. Harry serait alors encore plus plein de ressentiment que ce qu'il n'est probablement déjà. La prophétie dont parlait Dumbledore dit '_Le destin de Voldemort sera déterminé par celui qui possèdera la baguette noire.' _Cela ne parle pas de quelqu'un choisissant pour lui. »

« Je vois. » Dit Remus avec précaution. « Je pense que nous devrions secrètement être loyaux envers Harry. Alors, nous pourrons peut-être le sortir d'Azkaban, et l'aider à défaire Voldemort. »

Rogue acquiesça à contrecœur. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être loyal à Potter, mais c'était nécessaire. « C'est justement ce à quoi je pensais. J'apprécierais aussi si nous pouvions avoir de notre côté Tonks, Fol-Œil, et tous ceux qui adhèrent à la cause de Potter. Une fois qu'on aura un nombre conséquent de personnes de notre côté, on pourra convoquer une réunion et discuter des solutions. »

Lupin se leva. « Je suppose que nous pourrions faire ça. » Il se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta soudain. « Et que penses-tu d'inclure des étudiants ? Nous aurons besoin du maximum de support possible. »

« Je le ferai. » Dit Rogue. Et seulement deux semaines après, Rogue en eut l'opportunité.

* * *

Neville Longdubat pris délibérément tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires après le cours de sixième année et d'ASPIC de potion. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Ron et Hermione ranger rapidement leurs affaires et partir.

Harry n'était pas revenu après les vacances de Noël et Neville s'inquiétait. Les meilleurs amis d'Harry et les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir la raison de son absence, pas qu'ils s'en soucient d'ailleurs. Neville avait la vague impression que quelque chose se passait. Rogue était sa dernière chance. Tous les autres professeurs l'avaient renvoyé.

Rassemblant la moindre parcelle de courage en sa possession, Neville avança pour s'adresser à Rogue. « Professeur, je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser une question. »

Le professeur releva les yeux de la pile de devoir de potion qu'il triait. « Laquelle ? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi Harry n'est pas revenu des vacances de Noël, professeur. »

Neville observa Rogue préparer soigneusement sa réponse. « Monsieur Potter a été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. » Répondit-il finalement.

« M-mais… Pourquoi ! » Demanda Neville alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient grand sous le choc. « Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont au courant ? »

« Il a été accusé du meurtre d'un grand nombre de moldus. Pour ses amis, oui, ils sont au courant. Après tout, ils ont témoigné à tout le monde qu'Harry avait pratiqué la magie noire jusqu'au plus haut point. »

« C'est absurde ! » Dit Neville avec véhémence. « Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il étudiait la magie noire, mais c'était uniquement pour se développer et aider les membres de l'AD… »

Rogue acquiesça laconiquement. « C'est ce que moi et quelques autres avons conclus. Cependant, nous sommes en minorité. Concernant l'AD, qu'en est-il, maintenant que Potter n'est pas revenu ? »

Au plus Neville réfléchissait à la situation, au plus il était révolté. « Ron est venu à notre première réunion et a annoncé que, apparemment, Harry ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard, et qu'il fallait un nouveau président à l'AD. Il s'est auto-déclaré président sur base du fait qu'il est le meilleur ami d'Harry. Hermione le soutient. »

« N'est-ce pas intéressant ? » Songea Rogue.

« Pouvons-nous faire quoi que ce soit, Professeur ? » S'enquit Neville.

« Oui, vous le pouvez. » Dit Rogue, regardant la classe pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait. « Certains d'entre nous essaient de créer un mouvement pro-Potter. Il n'y a aucune chance que Vous-Savez-Qui soit affaibli tant que Potter ne le fait pas. Vous pouvez essayer d'en parler discrètement à certains étudiants. »

Neville acquiesça impatiemment. « Je pense que cela ne sera pas très compliqué. Il y a des tonnes d'étudiants qui ne pensent pas que Ron est un bon leader pour l'AD, et qui pensent que plus d'attention devrait être accordée à la disparition d'Harry. Que devrions-nous faire ? »

« Surtout garder les yeux grand ouverts, et se préparer pour quand Potter sortira d'Azkaban, que ce soit en ayant été prouvé innocent, où d'une autre manière. Il aura besoin de l'aide d'amis. Vous pouvez aussi vous entrainer comme dans l'AD » Conseilla Rogue. « Quoique vous fassiez, gardez Granger, Weasley et sa sœur hors de ça. »

« Bien sûr ! Comment nous appellerons nous ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se tordirent en un sourire sardonique. « La légion de Potter. »

La veille de la Saint Valentin, Bellatrix Black se surprit à regarder Harry dormir dans la cellule.

* * *

Cinq semaines d'entrainement intensif et de méditation avaient grandement aidé Harry. En quelques secondes, il pouvait maintenant appeler à lui une quantité de pouvoir qui requerrait des jours et des jours de méditation à n'importe qui d'autre.

Il avait aussi fait montre d'un talent inhabituel en legilimencie et en cristallisation, et avait inventé une méthode les combinant pour des résultats excellents. Bellatrix frissonna inconsciemment quand elle se souvint de quand il était entré dans son esprit. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à garder secrètes ses pensées les plus embarrassantes, dont la plupart le concernaient.

Sa soif de savoir avait doublé quand il avait espionné ses deux anciens amis avec la cristallisation. Visiblement, eux aussi l'avaient trahi, sans doute plus que Dumbledore. La plupart du temps, il parvenait à mettre ses sentiments à leur propos de côté, mais quand ils venaient à la surface, Bellatrix pouvait ressentir sa douleur de façon intense. Comment osaient-ils ?

Les pensées de Bellatrix la tournèrent bientôt vers leur amitié grandissante. Cinq semaines de proximité énorme dans la cellule et l'absence de toilette ou de douche les avait forcés à devenir habitués l'un à l'autre. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer ces pensées. Cela empêchait leur amitié proche d'évoluer, au plus grand désarroi de Bellatrix, qui grandissait, jour après jour.

Elle mit cela de côté, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux gras et non peignés. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'y penser, de toute façon. Elle était une personne horrible qui avait fait des choses horribles. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? De plus, elle était assez vieille que pour être sa mère. Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense plus.

Tandis qu'elle se reposait, un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce soir, ils seraient libres.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, et grandement merci pour vos encouragement. J'ai déjà remercié nominalement chacun d'entre vous, je ne le referai pas. Il y a peu, un ami m'a demandé "Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" Et c'est vous qui me donnez la réponse...

Un grand merci donc à vous tous. Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, et c'est ça qui me motive...

Faenlgiec


	4. Chapitre 4

_NdA : Merci à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews, je les ai beaucoup appréciées, elles m'aident à continuer et, plus que tout, j'aime recevoir un feedback sur ce que vous pensez du scénario._

_Une fois encore, je suis en avance, et beaucoup de monde a reviewé. N'espérez toutefois pas des updates à cette fréquence dans le futur._

**_NdT: Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs alertes... A savoir: _****_Plew A.E, sanstest, Roussette, Ayahne, LeDjiNn, ylymance, Didi64270, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Karnaj, VifyCriki et salmonelodie. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris __: __Prettyhikaru, Roussette, 1mart1, Karnaj et VifyCriki._**

**_Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews! Les reviews sur ce chapitre auront une réponse à la fin du chapitre. _**

**_Stormtrooper2: tu as parfaitement bien compris... Sauf pour un point: Harry est assez occupé par sa survie et son évasion future que pour ne pas penser à cristalliser tous ceux qu'il connait..._**

**_Alexfr36: J'attends la liste... :) Cela dit, si tu as remarqué des erreurs, autant que je puisse les corriger, non?_**

**_VifyCriki:_****_ Je ne posterai pas plus rapidement avant d'avoir TOUT traduit... _**

**_Eliel Prince: J'ai grosso-modo traduit le quart de la fiction pour l'instant... Je suspecte que j'irai encore plus vite une fois le chapitre 13 dépassé, car ce sera alors aussi une nouveauté pour moi... J'ai beau l'avoir lu en anglais, cela n'empêche que...  
_**

**_Mireavan: _****_Merci beaucoup!_**

**_NVJM:_****_ Je cherche, je cherche... Mais quelqu'un d'un peu moins sévère que toi... D'autant plus que le script ne m'appartient pas, et que je ne peux donc pas le modifier... De plus, j'ai peur, si je prends un bêta, de ne me reposer plus que sur lui..._**

**_Lucinda-Lane:_****_ Merci beaucoup!_**

**_erikadu19:_****_ Patience! Le chapitre 13 arrivera bientôt..._**

**_adenoïde:_****_ Te revoilà! Après Hubble, j'ai eu peur que tu ne répondes plus... Cela dit, essaie réellement de me joindre via mon adresse mail... Alors... Normalement, je terminerai cette fiction... Tout comme j'ai terminé Hubble, et tout comme je terminerai un jour passé..._**

**_ankana87: _****_ Merci pour ta review!_**

**_Cha:_****_ Merci! Si je comprends bien, je vais progressivement récupérer les anciens lecteurs de p'tite kissy?  
_**

**_Sirg: Encore un peu d'attente... Deux mois environ...  
_**

**_Ouplaboum x :_****_ Je ne suis que l'humble (ou pas) traducteur..._**

**_Roussette:_****_ Serait-ce ton totem en pseudo? A part ça,... JE SUIS UN GARCON! euh... désolé de m'être emporté... Même si ce n'est pas très clair avec mon pseudo, c'est le cas... La réponse... Dans ce chapitre!_**

**_Pour tous ceux qui étaient à Vezelay, s'il y en a qui lisent__ceci, merci infiniment pour ce bon moment! Pour les autres, cela vaut le coup! 2000 routiers réunis (Scouts de 17 à 117 ans), ça donne bien..._**

* * *

**Le Comte du Nord**

**_Ecrit par Lord Silvere_**

_Traduit par Faenlgiec_

**Chapitre quatre**

* * *

Bellatrix faisait de son mieux pour contenir son impatience, tandis qu'Harry était assis dans un coin. S'ils essayaient de s'évader trop tôt, ils seraient refroidis avant même que leur bateau ait quitté le port. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle arriva à ce qui lui semblait être le bon moment, et elle informa Harry que, s'il y avait eu des aurors sur l'île, ils seraient partis pour le poste de garde sur Albion pour y passer la nuit.

Harry réagit à peine, et souleva ses mains pour étudier les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il tira à lui son pouvoir, et murmura un sort de découpe extrêmement puissant qui enlèverait les menottes magiquement renforcées.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un cliquetis tandis qu'elles tombaient et heurtaient le sol de pierre. Harry grimaça en voyant que la magie l'avait aussi touché, et avait tranché ses poignets. Ils saignaient maintenant, et Harry fit la prière silencieuse que ça se stoppe avant qu'il ne meure d'exsanguination.

Lui tendant ses mains enchaînées, Bellatrix se tourna vers Harry. « A mon tour. » Murmura-t-elle, cachant son excitation et l'adrénaline venue avec.

« Es-tu sûre ? Regarde ce que ça a fait à mes poignets. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sang et de douleur comparé à la liberté ? » Contra Bellatrix avec un sourire rêveur.

Harry acquiesça, prit ses mains entravées, et exécuta le sort. Les menottes churent, et laissèrent les poignets de Bellatrix aussi sanglants que ceux d'Harry. « Allons-y. » Dit Harry, après avoir vérifié que les blessures de Bellatrix n'étaient pas trop sérieuses.

« Reducto ! » murmura Harry. La porte de la cellule n'était plus. Ils s'ouvrirent rapidement un chemin jusqu'au couloir principal, et jusqu'à l'endroit où ils estimaient que la porte se trouvait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant un obstacle. Apparemment, les escaliers menant d'un étage à un autre disparaissaient en l'absence d'aurors.

Bellatrix étudia rapidement les murs. « Utilise la lévitation et arrive là-haut. » dit-elle à Harry. « Une fois que tu y seras, tire-moi en haut. »

Harry acquiesça, et attira à nouveau son pouvoir à lui. Il s'éleva lentement, et atterrit au niveau d'après qui, il l'espérait, était au niveau du sol. Il se retourna, et tendit le bras vers le bas afin d'attraper Bellatrix, notant distraitement que sa main était couverte de sang coulant de son poignet blessé. Elle tendit sa main, tout autant couverte de sang, vers Harry, et se prépara à la saisir.

A l'instant où leurs mains se touchèrent, et que leur sang se mélangea, le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il tenta instinctivement de retirer sa main, mais quelque chose maintenait leurs mains collées ensemble. Une sensation de chaleur envahit sa main, se répandant ensuite dans l'entièreté de son corps. Une seconde plus tard, cela devint bouillant, et ensuite, en un coup, tout disparut. Leurs mains se séparèrent aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » S'exclama Harry. Il regarda vers le bas, et vit une expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Bellatrix, mais qui montrait qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé. « Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça faiblement. « Monte moi en haut, et je t'explique tout. »

Ils firent un second essai, et Bellatrix réussi à grimper avec l'aide d'Harry. Ils s'assirent contre un mur pour se reposer un petit peu. Harry s'empressa de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. « Sais-tu ce que c'était ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi. Il serait probablement en colère contre elle, à présent. Elle aurait dû réaliser ce qui se serait passé. « Nous venons d'exécuter un, très barbare et encore en utilisation, rituel de mariage. »

* * *

« Ainsi, ces deux pauvres types savent ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Dit Parvati Patil à Neville d'un ton féroce. Elle et son amie étaient assises à une table de la salle commune, et Neville en avait profité pour les approcher.

Neville leur fit rapidement signe de se taire. « Silence ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent. »

« Raconte-nous tout ! » souffla Lavande.

« J'ai demandé à Rogue ce qu'il se passait, et il m'a dit que Harry a été condamné à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il a été piégé, et Dumbledore a mordu à l'hameçon ! » Révéla Neville. « Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ron et Hermione disent à tout le monde qu'il a étudié la magie noire en long et en large ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire ça ! » S'exclama Parvati. « Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Il est le Survivant ! Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas emprisonner le seul être à pouvoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« C'est tout ce que je sais. » Expliqua Neville. « Rogue m'a dit qu'il y a quelques personnes qui pensent qu'Harry a effectivement été piégé et que quelque chose doit être fait. Il m'a demandé de faire le tour des étudiants qui soutiennent Harry. Je me demandais juste si vous désiriez être des leurs. »

« Certainement ! » Dit Lavande résolument.

« Moi aussi ! »

Neville était très content. Il avait reçu la même réponse de tous ceux qu'il avait approchés jusqu'à présent. Soit Harry était populaire, soit lui savait bien juger les gens. Sans doute un peu des deux. « Nous allons avoir une réunion à la Tête de Sanglier demain. »

Les filles étaient légèrement mécontentes car c'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais Neville promit que la réunion finirait à temps que pour qu'elles puissent aller à leurs rendez-vous. Elles proposèrent même quelques étudiants de plus auxquels Neville devrait parler, et promirent d'inviter ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Neville les salua et traversa la salle d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à sa prochaine cible tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron, qui étaient assis près du feu. Ron avait l'AD, mais bientôt, la Légion de Potter la dominerait. Sans parler de Potter lui-même.

* * *

Dire qu'Harry était choqué serait sous-estimer son état. Il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, ni même à avoir des enfants. Est-ce que Bellatrix voudrait des enfants ? L'aimait-elle seulement ? Il la regarda, et la vit le scruter avec angoisse. Il semblait qu'elle ne l'ait pas pris au piège délibérément, ce qui était bien, car il n'aimait pas que les gens tentent de le piéger.

Harry reprit ses esprits et utilisa faiblement sa légilimencie. Apparemment, elle était surprise, mais pas révolté. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur ce qui importait au moment même. S'évader de la prison. « Il n'y a aucun problème avec le mariage. » Dit-il avec peine. « Nous sommes amis, après tout ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, mais parut peu convaincue par ses dires.

« De plus, nous devons nous évader de cette prison. » Lui dit-il. Il se leva, puis l'aida à se relever. « A moins que je me trompe, l'entrée est approximativement dans cette direction. »

Elle acquiesça, « Ou-Oui, c'est ça. »

Ils se déplacèrent lentement à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs, essayant de se retenir de regarder les autres prisonniers dans leurs cellules. La cristallisation d'Harry leur fut utile dans de nombreuses circonstances pour éviter les détraqueurs et se diriger vers l'entrée.

Finalement, ils attinrent un large corridor qu'Harry reconnut comme le hall central qui se joignait aux portes principales. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent cinq détraqueurs gardant les hautes portes blindées de métal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota Harry à sa nouvelle femme. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait se retirer ce fait de la tête. Son absence de réponse devait signifier qu'elle réfléchissait elle aussi.

« Soit créatif avec tes pouvoirs. » répondit-elle distraitement.

Harry acquiesça et étudia les gardes et la porte qu'ils devaient passer pour sortir. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne les avaient pas repérés grâce aux ombres. Après une minute, Harry eut une idée. « Les détraqueurs ont peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Dit Bellatrix, l'interrogeant du regard. « Ils évitent ta présence autant que possible. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont totalement cessé les patrouilles dans le couloir où se trouvait notre cellule. »

« Je pense que ce serait un coup dur pour le ministre de la magie si nous sortions d'ici comme si nous contrôlions le fort. Nous avons une chance de les surprendre, ils ne vont pas négocier avec nous, et les aurors ne logent pas sur l'île la nuit, donc ils n'auront pas le temps de sonner l'alarme. » Dit Harry lentement.

Bellatrix y réfléchit avant de donner son accord. « Allons-y, alors. »

Harry et Bellatrix sortirent des ombres et marchèrent droit vers les portes et les détraqueurs les gardant. « Ouvrez les portes. » leur ordonna Harry en utilisant son pouvoir pour rendre son aura plus menaçante.

Les détraqueurs ne voulaient visiblement pas obéir à Harry. Surtout étant donné qu'il était censé être leur prisonnier. Ce serait _embarrassant _de le laisser partir, même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement loyaux envers le ministère. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, ils tremblèrent avant d'ouvrir les portes et de les laisser sortir sous une pluie torrentielle. Les portes se refermèrent à l'instant où ils furent hors de la prison.

« Ce n'était pas prévu ! » Cria Harry à Bellatrix, surpassant le bruit du vent.

« Nous ne pouvons que continuer. » Hurla fortement Bellatrix. « Il devrait y avoir un bateau accroché au ponton. »

Harry attrapa sa main et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au point, fort lointain, où les bateaux s'amarraient. Quand ils arrivèrent au vieux ponton de pierre, ils s'aperçurent à leur grand désarroi qu'il n'y avait pas même un semblant de moyen de transport.

Une nouvelle décharge de magie avait envahi Harry quand il avait posé le pied sur le ponton, mais il n'y prêta pas attention car il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il arrêta de s'interroger quand l'orage s'intensifia soudainement. Il y avait définitivement de la magie à l'œuvre. « Nous devrions trouver un abri ! » Cria Harry à Bellatrix.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna pour revenir sur l'île, mais c'était trop tard. Une gigantesque vague déferla sur le ponton, et le couple fut plongé au fond de la mer. Quand la vague fut passée, ils parvinrent à revenir à la surface. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre alors qu'une nouvelle vague les heurtait. En quelques minutes, Harry et Bellatrix, qui s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre pour leur survie, se retrouvèrent propulsés au milieu de la mer.

* * *

Neville avait décidé de louer une salle de réunion privée à la Tête du Sanglier et plaçait des charmes de silence et de protection dedans tandis que les premières personnes arrivaient. Neville finit rapidement et alla les saluer.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir ramené quelques personnes supplémentaires. » Dit Luna distraitement tandis qu'elle survolait la salle de ses yeux aiguisés. Neville avait compris bien plus tôt que son étrangeté ne signifiait pas qu'elle manquait de jugeote.

Il survola les 'personnes supplémentaires' et nota qu'il s'agissait surtout de jeunes Serdaigles de sexe féminin. Il leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Luna. « Je vois. »

Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir à l'avant de la pièce et resta à l'arrière pour discuter avec Neville. « Tu es à peu près en train de créer un fan-club d'Harry Potter. » Signala-t-elle avec une grimace. « Je crains que cela fasse que la majorité de tes recrues soient des filles. » Elle sortit de ses robes un exemplaire du Chicaneur et alla rejoindre ses amies à l'avant.

Dans le temps qu'il fallut pour que tous ceux que Neville avait invités soient là et que lui-même soit prêt à commencer, il avait admis que Luna avait raison. Il y avait environ dix garçons de différentes maisons assis à l'arrière en train de blaguer entre eux. Cependant, il y avait presque une cinquantaine de filles gloussant follement et discutant entre elles.

Neville se racla la gorge. « Pourrais-je avoir un peu de silence ? Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter n'est pas revenu à Poudlard après Noël. » Des murmures envahirent la salle, mais un geste suffit à les éteindre. Il commença alors à expliquer tout ce que Rogue lui avait expliqué, avant de leur parler de la proposition de la création d'une 'Légion de Potter'.

« En tant que groupe, que ferons-nous ? » Demanda un des garçons du fond les plus sérieux.

« Je suis content que quelqu'un pose cette question. » Dit Neville, tentant de masquer sa nervosité. « Si Harry sort d'Azkaban, il sera furieux contre certaines personnes. Nous voulons être en mesure de lui montrer clairement que nous sommes ses amis et que nous le soutenons. Nous saisirons toute opportunité de défendre sa réputation et son honneur. Enfin, nous nous entrainerons en groupe afin de devenir meilleurs en sorts de défense et techniques de combat. J'ai convaincu deux professeurs et deux aurors de nous aider. »

Des murmures excités se firent aussitôt entendre. On ne pouvait pas souvent bénéficier d'un entrainement dispensé par un auror. Et en plus, la façon dont c'était organisé leur parlait à tous. Il était bon de se sentir comme appartenant à un groupe. Cela serait une source de fierté et de discussions.

Une fois que les murmures se furent tus, Neville sortit un parchemin. « Pour devenir des nôtres, vous devrez signer ceci. » Rogue l'avait donné à Neville et lui avait demandé de s'assurer que quiconque sachant quoi que ce soit d'important le signe. Il sortit ensuite un sachet de mornilles. « Tous ceux qui signeront auront une de ces mornilles. Ils donneront la date et l'heure de chaque réunion. »

« Et que ferons nous pour les entraînements de Quidditch ? » Demanda un des garçons.

« Je suis désolé, » Dit Neville, « mais nous aurons nos réunions malgré le Quidditch. Venir n'est pas obligatoire, donc vous n'avez qu'à sauter ceux auxquels vous ne pourrez pas venir. Arrangez-vous juste pour obtenir de quelqu'un les informations importantes que vous auriez pu rater. »

Tout le monde sembla penser que c'était parfaitement raisonnable et après que les derniers points furent éclaircis, à savoir des discussions sur le respect du secret, Neville les laissa tous partir. Je me demande ce qu'Harry penserait, songea Neville.

* * *

NdT : Et voilà ce chapitre!

Maintenant, pour ceux qui ont déjà envoyé des Reviews, voici des réponses! Mais avant tout, je voudrais redire ce que j'ai déjà dit dans une RaR: Tout comme Ysfrael ou NVJM, je suis un garçon... Inutile donc de vous embêter à mettre des e à la fin des adjectifs dans vos reviews...

Et maintenant: les RaR!

**Lucinda-Lane: **Merci Beaucoup! (Soit dit en passant, tu étais la première revieweuse...)

**Stormtrooper2:** Le prochain chapitre contiendra la réponse à la grande question: la magie impliquée dans l'ouragan les aide-t-elle? (Et non, ce n'est plus la réponse à la vie, à l'univers et à toute chose, car c'est 42... Cela dit, je suis sur que DeepThough répondrait à ta question en quelques millièmes de nanosecondes... Mais revenons en à nos moutons...) Neville... Eh bien... comme l'auteur l'a annoncé aussi avant que ça ne se produise, on peut attendre les chapitre 6-7 pour voir Ron et Hermione s'apercevoir de choses...

**NVJM:** merci beaucoup!

**Alexfr36:** Bellatrix n'aurait pas vraiment pu s'en douter... Il existe tant de règles, coutumes et lois que...

A dimanche!

Faenlgiec


	5. Chapitre 5

_NdA : Les Weasleys et autres auront à rendre des comptes à Harry à un moment ou un autre, et ils vont expliquer à Harry en profondeur pourquoi il ne devrait pas les arrêter ou pire. _

_Harry et Bellatrix étaient distraits, donc ils n'ont pas réellement pensé à leur mariage. _

_Je ne pense pas qu'Harry sera un animagus à moins qu'une très bonne histoire secondaire ne me vienne à l'esprit. _

_Harry n'a pas causé la tempête, mais a présence l'a influencée pour l'amener où notre chapitre commence…_

**_NdT: Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas répondre personnellement à chacune d'elle. Je vous prie de m'en excuser..._**

**_Merci donc à adenoide, ankana87, SherPrune, luffynette, Alexfr36, NVJM, Stormtrooper, Lucinda-Lane (je suis un garçon...), et tout particulièrement à Roussette (par totem, j'entendais totem scout... si tant est que tu es aux scouts...)_**

**_Merci aussi à jfkVoldi, Philoutubs, naruto-roku-hokage, undertacker, Psychose et AngelLay73 pour avoir mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, et à jfkVoldi, Philoutubs, Legelia, SherPrune, naruto-roku-hokage, undertacker, Psychose, Maximilien et AzrielSnape pour l'avoir mise dans leurs alertes._**

* * *

**Le Comte du Nord**

_**Ecrit par Lord Silvere**_

_Traduit par Faenlgiec_

**Chapitre cinq**

* * *

Bellatrix Potter, car c'était son nom à présent, fut réveillée par une puissante lumière. Elle en conclut qu'elle était très probablement morte et qu'elle allait rencontrer son créateur et avoir le plaisir de lui expliquer quelques-unes des choses qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie.

En ouvrant ses yeux, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas exactement le cas. La puissante lumière était en fait le soleil de midi qui atteignait ses yeux depuis sa position juste au-dessus de sa tête. Une enquête plus poussée lui révéla qu'elle se trouvait sur une plage extrêmement caillouteuse. Cela était prouvé par les nombreux rochers enfoncés dans son dos.

Une ombre surgit soudain au-dessus d'elle. « Tu as dormi pendant longtemps. » Dit Harry d'une voix amusée mais un brin soulagée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Croassa-t-elle. Sa gorge était extrêmement sèche et sa salive ne parvenait pas à faire grand-chose pour l'irriguer.

« Je pense que nous nous sommes échoués sur une île. » Dit Harry pragmatiquement. Il lui tendit sa main pour la relever, et elle la prit, reconnaissante. « C'est de l'eau de pluie » lui dit-il en lui désignant une large flaque quelques mètres plus loin. « Tu peux la boire. »

Bellatrix acquiesça avec reconnaissance, et s'accroupit pour prendre une longue gorgée de l'eau étonnamment fraiche. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'assit en tailleur face à l'océan. « Je pense qu'il est possible que nous ayons été mieux en restant à Azkaban. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment rejoindre l'Angleterre. » Elle regarda Harry qui, au lieu de paraitre inquiet, souriait.

« Sans vouloir te contredire, » Répliqua-t-il « je pense que nous serons très bien sur cette île. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'en donne l'impression ? »

« Regarde derrière toi. »

Elle se leva, et son visage se décomposa sous le choc de la vue qu'elle avait devant elle. Plus en avant dans les terres, se tenait le château le plus grand qu'elle ait vu dans toute sa vie. Cela lui rappelait Poudlard sauf pour deux choses. Premièrement, sa forme était élégante, uniforme et symétrique. Deuxièmement, et s'était le plus évident, il semblait avoir été taillé dans un gigantesque morceau d'obsidienne. « Qu'est-ce ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Je pense que nous devrions y entrer et voir si nous pouvons y trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile. »

« Est-ce que quiconque y vit ? » S'interrogea Bellatrix à haute voix.

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. « J'ai essayé de le cristalliser et l'ai analysé avec la légillimencie, et je n'ai rien trouvé. On peut supposer sans trop de risques qu'il est abandonné. Et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai l'impression suspecte que nous sommes les seules créatures en vie sur cette île. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. » Dit Bellatrix doucement. « Allons-y. Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire. »

Ils se mirent tous deux à marcher et se retrouvèrent au pied d'un long pont formé d'une seule pièce d'obsidienne. Apparemment, ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une île était en fait composé de deux îles. Le château était sur une île à part qui était connecté à l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient par ce seul pont.

Après avoir traversé le pont, Harry et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent face à deux larges portes. Ils aperçurent ce qui semblait être un blason au-dessus du linteau de la porte. Une étoile solitaire. L'étoile polaire pour la maison de Polairix.

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer, mais Bellatrix manqua de s'étouffer. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie oublié cela quand je t'ai parlé du fait que tu étais Seigneur de Polairix. Cet endroit était uniquement une légende même alors que le dernier seigneur de Polairix vivait encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, sa curiosité ravivée par les mots de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix répondit d'un ton révérencieux. « C'est la Forteresse de Nair'icaix, Siège du pouvoir de la maison de Polairix. » Voyant qu'Harry était perdu, elle commença à lui expliquer plus en profondeur. « Certains des plus puissants seigneurs des ténèbres qui aient jamais existé se sont cassé les dents sur cette forteresse. Pas parce qu'ils haïssaient Polairix, mais à cause du vieux dicton 'Celui qui détient Nair'icaix, détient le Cœur de la Magie.' »

« Ça semble être la majeure partie du domaine réel. » dit Harry d'une voix légèrement trainante.

* * *

Tandis que la majorité des étudiants s'amusaient à pré-au-lard, l'ordre du phénix avait une réunion d'urgence dans le bureau du directeur. Tout le monde discutait nerveusement à voix basse en attendant que les derniers retardataires s'assoient sur leur siège.

Rapidement, tout le monde fut là, et Dumbledore se leva. « Nous avons une situation potentiellement sérieuse. » Annonça-t-il avec gravité. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Kingsley. « Peux-tu mettre tout le monde au courant, s'il te plait ? »

Kingsley se leva en même temps que Dumbledore se rasseyait, et s'avançait de quelques pas afin que tout le monde puisse le voir et l'entendre parfaitement. « La nuit passée, à environ onze heure, Harry Potter et Bellatrix Black se sont échappés d'Azkaban. »

Plusieurs des membres de l'Ordre haletèrent. « Comment ? » S'exclama le professeur MacGonagall. « Ces deux-là ne sont pas animagi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ils ne le sont pas. » Dit Hermione d'un ton suffisant. Qu'il était bon de savoir quelque chose de plus qu'eux.

Kingsley déglutit nerveusement. C'est la partie dérangeante. Les aurors sur place et ceux qui ont enquêté ont conclus que les deux prisonniers, qui partageaient une même cellule, semblent avoir utilisé de la magie sans baguette. Une fois hors de leur cellule, ils se sont dirigés vers les portes principales de la prison, et Mr Potter a ordonné aux détraqueurs de garde d'ouvrir les portes et de les laisser partir. Les détraqueurs étaient _intimidés_ et ont obéi. »

« Et vous osez dire de cette situation qu'elle est 'potentiellement sérieuse' ! » S'exclama Mme Weasley. « Quelqu'un capable de magie sans baguette et d'effrayer des détraqueurs est en liberté ! » Elle désigna Ron et Hermione. « Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il voudra se venger s'il s'aperçoit que Ron et Hermione l'ont trahi. »

« Oui, Molly. Cette situation n'est que potentiellement sérieuse. » Dit Dumbledore de façon très ferme. « Quand Harry et Bellatrix se sont échappés, il y avait une tempête réellement puissante dans la région. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de transport sur l'île, et une recherche approfondie a révélé qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient plus. Il est fort probable qu'ils se soient noyés. »

Remus s'apprêtait à se lever et exprimer son opinion sur la possibilité qu'Harry se noie après avoir survécu à tant de rencontres face au Seigneur des ténèbres, mais un regard acéré de Rogue le réduit au silence. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'ils croient Harry mort, même s'il était en vie.

« Cependant, » Continua Dumbledore après une courte pause, « nous commencerons à rechercher discrètement les évadés. »

« Pourquoi ne pas prévenir tout le monde via la gazette du sorcier ? » S'enquit Ron. « S'il y a une recherche en masse, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils parviennent à se cacher très longtemps. Il n'est pas animagus et ne peut survivre très longtemps sans aide. »

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement. « C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si stupide et que suggérerais-tu ? » demanda Tonks, offrant délibérément à Rogue une chance de manipuler un peu l'ordre.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, l'arrestation de Potter n'a pas été évoquée dans la gazette. Si vous annoncez directement qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban, les gens vont se demander ce qu'il se passe réellement. Il est évident que Potter cherchera de l'aide chez ses 'amis'. » Il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête Ron et Hermione. « Attendez simplement qu'il apparaisse. »

Maugrey acquiesça avec ce qui parut être de la réticence. « Je pense que ça marchera probablement. Il a l'étrange capacité de roder autour de ce château comme son père et ses amis. »

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord. » Annonça Dumbledore. « Je convaincrai Fudge de rester silencieux à ce propos. » Il s'adressa ensuite à Ron et Hermione. « Faites en sorte d'être facilement joignables, mais pas sans défense. Maintenant, parlons des autres affaires. »

Aussitôt que la réunion fut finie, Rogue fit un discret signe de tête à Remus, Maugrey et Tonks, pour leur faire signe qu'ils devraient se retrouver dans leur lieu de réunion pré-décidé. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous servis aux Trois Balais.

« Je ne comprends pas ta stratégie. » Dit Tonks à Rogue. Alastor et Remus la soutinrent d'un signe de tête.

Rogue prit une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de répondre. « Ce serait probablement mieux qu'ils ne cherchent pas activement Potter. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de le prévenir de la trahison de Granger et Weasley. Ils ne le cherchent pas, ainsi nous avons moins de chance d'être pris à communiquer avec lui. »

« Et comment le préviendrons nous ? » Demanda Lupin. « Si tu sais où il pourrait être, je serais heureux de lui parler. »

« Non, je ne sais pas où il est. » Annonça Rogue. « Mais j'ai eu une idée soudaine pendant la réunion avec l'Ordre sur comment le joindre. Il suffit de lui écrire une lettre, et je sais alors comment la lui transmettre. » Il sortit une feuille de parchemin, une plume, et un encrier. « Nous allons nous assurer qu'il sait que nous sommes de son côté et lui dire ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence. »

Ce soir-là, pendant le diner, Rogue monta dans la sombre volière et trouva ce qu'il espérait trouver là. La chouette de Potter, Hedwige. Dumbledore lui avait dit entre autre, quand les étudiants partaient chez eux pour Noël, que Potter avait décidé de laisser sa chouette à Poudlard pour éviter des problèmes avec les Dursleys. Il lui tendit la lettre scellée. « J'ai besoin de toi pour apporter ceci à ton maitre. Il a de graves problèmes et cette lettre contient des informations vitales. »

La chouette le regarda suspicieusement, mais hulula et descendit de son perchoir. Rogue attacha rapidement la lettre, et donna ses instructions. « Trouve le et donne lui cette lettre le plus vite possible. Cependant, il vaut mieux que personne ne te remarque. »

Elle hulula à nouveau avant de partir dans la nuit. Rogue la regarda jusqu'à la perdre de vue et laissa apparaitre un signe de soulagement. Si Harry était en vie, il recevrait la lettre.

* * *

« Oui, c'est la _majeure partie du domaine réel._ » Répliqua Bellatrix, levant les yeux au ciel. « Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le nouveau maitre de cette forteresse, ce qui te rend plus riche que tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde combinés rien que par la valeur du château. »

Harry étudia le château. C'était un endroit agréable à voir, même si les sols et l'extérieur étaient spartiates. « Rentrons. » Il marcha jusqu'aux portes et les effleura. Elles s'ouvrirent promptement sans le moindre bruit.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le hall principal et regardèrent partout autour. Il n'y avait strictement rien. C'était juste une pièce abandonnée. « Il est dur de croire qu'une armée voudrait conquérir ce château. Il n'y a strictement rien. » Dit Harry.

Bellatrix regardait autour d'elle pensivement. « Je pense que le château est sous un sort. Il a probablement été ensorcelé pour paraitre une ruine abandonnée pour tous ceux qui y entreraient. Etant donné que tu es le Seigneur de Polairix, tu devrais être capable de le défaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Harry allait parler quand il entendit un faible murmure. « Quelque chose murmure. »Dit-il calmement à Bellatrix.

« Ça vient de cette direction. » Dit-elle, pointant le large corridor en face d'eux.

Le murmure se fit entendre une troisième fois, et ils n'eurent besoin d'aucune raison de se dépêcher de le trouver pour le faire. Ils traversèrent le couloir et se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être une gigantesque salle du trône.

Des imposantes colonnes noires formaient une haie d'honneur jusqu'à l'avant de la salle, où un imposant trône noir se trouvait sur une estrade. Le murmure s'amplifia tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient. Ils découvrirent rapidement que le murmure venait d'une grande étoile gravée au sol devant l'estrade.

Quand ils marchèrent dessus, l'étoile produisit soudainement une brillante lumière blanche, et une petite colonne s'éleva de son centre. À son sommet se trouvait une petite étoile brillante d'une lumière rouge. Elle s'arrêta de grandir quand son sommet fut à la hauteur de la taille d'Harry.

« Prenez la main de votre femme et placez ensuite votre main sur l'étoile rouge. » Commanda le murmure.

Haussant les épaules, Bellatrix offrit sa main à Harry. Il la prit avec précaution tandis qu'il plaçait sans hésitation son autre main sur l'étoile rouge. A l'instant où sa main la toucha, leur monde explosa en une brillante lumière blanche.

La voix murmurante fut de nouveau audible. « Longue vie à Harry James Potter, Seigneur de Polairix, de Nair'icaix et Comte du Nord. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. « Longue vie à Dame Bellatrix qui a racheté ses crimes passés en aidant la Maison de Polairix. Puisse-t-elle rester toujours fidèle à son Seigneur. Puissiez-vous être forts, jeunes, et puissants pour restaurer la gloire de la maison Polairix et être victorieux de ceux qui s'opposeront à vous. »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que la lumière blanche s'estompait. Il remarqua tout d'abord que le décor du château avait changé du tout au tout. La salle n'était plus vide. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait vécu ici. Le plus intéressant était l'incalculable quantité de bannières flottant au vent. Sur un fond de couleur émeraude volait un phénix noir entravé, un éclair entre ses pattes.

Il lança un regard à Bellatrix pour voir ce qu'elle pensait des nouveaux changements. Au lieu de es observer, elle était à genou, pleurant silencieusement de joie, alors qu'elle serrait sa main. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Mieux que jamais, mon Seigneur » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux violets brillaient et les larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

Harry resta confus avant qu'il ne se répète mentalement ce que la voix murmurante avait dit. Il décida d'agir avant de perdre le contrôle. « Je suis ton mari, pas un maître. Je pense que ça nous met sur pied d'égalité. »Il tira sur sa main, et elle se releva.

« J'accepte. » Dit-elle calmement. « Mais je ne pense pas que je te mérite. »

Harry s'agenouilla avant elle, tenant toujours sa main. « Bellatrix, voudrais tu être ma femme ? »

Elle le regarda, une expression confuse sur le visage. « Je suis ta femme. »

« Oui, » répliqua Harry, « tu es ma femme, mais _voudrais tu _être ma femme ? » Il lança un regard à sa main, et aperçut l'anneau d'argent avec une étoile d'émeraude à son doigt avant de se remettre à parler. « Je t'aurais bien donné un anneau, mais visiblement tu en as déjà un. »

Bellatrix regarda l'anneau, acquiesça avant de fondre en larmes de joies. Elle attira Harry à elle, l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour dire trois mots tout simples avant de commencer un nouveau baiser. « Je t'aime. »

Malgré qu'Harry soit nerveux à l'idée d'embrasser une femme en pleurs, spécialement après son expérience avec Cho, il était positivement surpris et sentit une onde de chaleur l'envahir après que Bellatrix et lui se soient embrassés. Quand ils arrivèrent à court d'air, leur baiser se finit et ils s'enlacèrent simplement l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, et, après ça, ils se dirigèrent vers le trône et s'assirent ensemble sur l'estrade.

« Donc, d'où vient l'anneau ? » demanda Harry, brisant le silence romantique.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Bellatrix. Elle regarda la main d'Harry et y découvrit que lui aussi avait un anneau. Il était fait d'obsidienne et une étoile d'argent brillait dessus. « Tu en as un toi aussi. Ça a du apparaitre pendant la lumière blanche. »

Harry étudia son nouvel anneau, et tenta de l'enlever pour l'étudier en profondeur. Il ne voulait pas partir. « Je pense que ça vient juste avec le titre. » Dit-il.

Bellatrix acquiesça, et examina Harry. « Tu parais… plus vieux qu'avant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu es plus grand et plus baraqué. Je pense que la dernière chose qu'a dit la voix parlait de force et de jeunesse. Peut-être cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ça.»

Harry rigola. « J'ai à peine seize ans ! La force peut s'appliquer à moi, mais pas la jeunesse. » Il la regarda ensuite de plus près. « Tu ne fais pas plus que 23 ans. »

« Quoi ! » S'exclama Bellatrix. « Où y a-t-il un miroir ?! » Soudainement, un miroir élégamment gravé apparut dans sa main. Elle le regarda avec surprise avant d'étudier son visage. « Waouh ! De nombreuses sorcières tueraient pour rajeunir si vite. »

Harry regardait le miroir, le visage plein d'étonnement. « Comment est-ce qu'un miroir a fait pour apparaitre de nulle-part ? Je me demande… Est-ce que c'est comme la Salle-sur-demande ? » Marmonna-t-il. Après avoir réfléchi un peu plus, Il dit d'une voix forte. « Pourrais-t-on avoir de la nourriture pour deux ? »

Deux assiettes remplies de délicieuse nourriture apparurent aussitôt à côté de là où Harry et Bellatrix étaient assis. Sans un mot, ils se mirent à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une miette. « Je pourrais même m'y habituer ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Bellatrix se leva et regarda autour d'elle. « Tout est parfait… sauf… »

« Sauf ? »

« Nous aurons besoin de la suite du maitre de maison. Sais-tu où elle est ? »

L'anneau d'obsidienne d'Harry pulsa et une image apparut dans sa tête. « Par ici, » dit-il, désignant une porte menant à un couloir secondaire. Ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir. « Pourquoi la suite du maitre de maison ? »

Bellatrix sourit et dit alors quelque chose qui rendit Harry rouge. « Il est temps que tu accomplisse tes devoirs de mari. J'espère que tu as déjà entendu parler des fleurs et des abeilles. »

* * *

NdT: Et voilà ce chapitre! Tout beau tout frais... Même si je finirai cette traduction, je pense que ce sera la seule traduction aussi longue que je ferai...

Faenlgiec


	6. Chapitre 6

_NdA : Je promets que Bellatrix ne sera pas comme Hermione ou Ginny. Pour l'instant, j'ai peur que ce qu'elle fasse ne soit pas très visible, mais quand viendra le temps des contacts avec le ministère, Poudlard et d'autres, elle aura un rôle indépendant et conséquent à jouer._

_Je n'écrirai pas de lemon. Si quelqu'un se sent inspiré, il peut l'écrire et le publier. Cependant, pour que je le promeuves, il faudra qu'il soit spécialement bon. _

_Le tatouage d'Harry est le même que sur les bannières._

_La légion de Potter se retrouve dans un endroit secret pour le moment afin de ne pas se faire démasquer – Cependant, Ron et Hermione s'en apercevront dans le … Chapitre sept. _

_Harry n'aura de réel contact avec ses subordonnés avant les chapitres sept et huit. Ils sont fanatiquement loyaux._

_Malefoy est en effet pauvre comparé à Harry._

_Bellatrix a changé du tout au tout et a été plus que punie pour ses actions._

_**NdT : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici tout de suite les Rar…**_

_**Alexfr36 :En effet… Pour Rogue, il ne faut pas oublier deux choses… Tout d'abord, Harry a les yeux de sa mère… En plus, il est fort probable que l'attitude de Rogue envers Harry ne soit qu'une protection pour ne pas être vu comme un ami du survivant lors du retour de Voldy…**_

_**Lord Romanor : Pour la même raison que celle qui fait que j'ai reçu des reviews me disant de ne surtout pas reprendre les traductions déjà existantes… Elles ne correspondent pas à mon style d'écriture, qui se repère même à travers une traduction, ce qui causerait un changement pour le lecteur, cela me permet de choisir mes traductions des noms et inventions (screening en anglais = percer le futur via une boule de cristal, mais ici, sans boule de cristal**__** cristallisation (pour garder un peu l'idée de base)) mais surtout, elles contiennent de nombreuses fautes… Même la première ligne contient la faute du dominion traduit comme apogée au lieu de territoire… Je ne dis pas que je ne fais aucune faute, mais j'espère, par cette fic, offrir une vision unie de la fiction, et avec le moins de fautes possible…**_

_**NVJM : merci !**_

_**Stormtrooper2 : Edwige ? Et pourquoi Dumby ne les retrouverait-il pas ?**_

_**Roussette : Ok… Le système est en effet différent… Mais ce n'est pas un enchantement… Pour le fait de rajeunir, il y a un détail que tu as oublié de prendre en compte… Tout d'abord, J.K.R. dit de nombreuses fois que l'amour peut tout faire… Après tout, on ne peut survivre à l'Avada. Ensuite, J.K.R. décrit la magie telle qu'elle est connue en 1990. Des sorts très anciens peuvent être perdus… Enfin, ici, il s'agit d'un transfert d'années…**_

_**Sab : merci !**_

_**Sirg : Merci ! Et la suite est là !**_

_**Lucinda-Lane : Merci pour ta review ! Cette fiction est de rating t, donc on ne décrira pas le butinement en question…**_

_**Akhen : Ce n'est visiblement pas l'avis de tout le monde (cfr :Lord Romanor)**_

_**Adenoïde: Merci pour ta review...**_

_**Merci aussi à Akhen, Sylvie Chevasson, Soulshells, Ivy Cassiopeia Black et Sayame85 pour avoir mis cette fic dans leurs alertes. Merci aussi à Sylvie Chevason et mamaler78 pour avoir participé à la faire connaitre en l'ayant mise dans leurs favoris...**_

* * *

**Le Comte du Nord**

_**Ecrit par Lord Silvere**_

_Traduit par Faenlgiec_

**Chapitre six**

* * *

Après ce qu'on peut probablement décrire comme la meilleure nuit dans toute la vie d'Harry, il fut réveillé en même temps que le soleil par un morceau de parchemin roulé tombant sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Soupirant silencieusement, il retira ses bras d'autour de sa femme endormie et prit le parchemin.

Il arrêta de le regarder aussitôt qu'il vit qui l'avait déposé. Hedwige était assise au pied du gigantesque lit à baldaquin que le couple avait trouvé la veille dans la suite du maitre de maison. Harry sourit largement tandis qu'elle hululait faiblement en regardant la forme endormie de Bellatrix. « C'est ma femme. » Murmura Harry avec joie.

Hedwige étudia Bellatrix intensément avant d'hululer son consentement. Harry sortit du lit, précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller l'autre occupant, et se glissa rapidement dans des vêtements trouvés dans un des grands dressings contenus dans la chambre.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe adressée à Harry Potter, Harry s'arma de prudence en l'ouvrant. Il valait mieux ne pas tomber dans un piège. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux jusqu'à la fin, et trouva les signatures du Professeur Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, et, étonnement, Rogue. Un regard plus attentif sur la lettre révéla qu'ils avaient écrit chacun à son tour.

_Cher Potter,_

_(Rogue) L'Ordre est au courant de ton évasion d'Azkaban, mais personne ne sait où tu es. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu dois savoir que Granger et Weasley t'ont trahi. Ils ont rejoint secrètement l'Ordre pendant l'été. Au lieu de te chercher, le ministère et l'Ordre compte attendre que tu tentes de les contacter pour obtenir de l'aide. NE LE FAIT PAS !_

_(Lupin) Harry, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne savais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Dumbledore nous dise que tu avais été arrêté. Nous, même Rogue, sommes de ton côté. Donc donne nous une chance au moins avant de prendre ta revanche sur quiconque._

_(Tonks) Coucou Harry ! J'espère que les détraqueurs ne t'ont pas trop amoché. Si tu as besoin d'aide, contacte l'un d'entre nous et nous allons essayer de penser à un plan. Jusque-là, évite le chemin de traverse, Pré-au-lard et Poudlard. _

_(Maugrey) VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Où que tu sois, entraine toi un maximum à te défendre. Rogue a obtenu du jeune Longdubat qu'il organise un 'nouveau' groupe de défense et j'ai été choisi pour leur enseigner. A partir de maintenant, quiconque se revendiquant de l'AD N'est PAS ton ami. Si tu veux nous contacter, utilise des noms de code. Tu peux être …_

_(Rogue) Etoile. Ton nom de code sera 'étoile'. Si tu ne comprends pas, contacte-nous._

_(Lupin) Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Essaie de nous contacter, Harry. Nous voulons vraiment t'aider._

_(Tonks) Au fait, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de Bellatrix Black ? Parce qu'elle s'est échappé la même nuit que toi, et je croyais d'ailleurs que son nom était Lestrange._

_Meilleurs vœux,_

_Remus, Rogue, Maugrey et Tonks._

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre. Il était réconfortant de savoir qu'il lui restait des amis. Il était assez bon en légillimencie que pour détecter une aura de vérité autour de la lettre, donc il ne se fatigua pas à cristalliser les auteurs.

Se souvenant d'Hedwige, il se retourna vers elle. « Il y a une sorte de chambre pour hiboux dans une des tours. » L'anneau communiqua à Harry la véracité de ces informations et qu'il y avait aussi plein de récompenses pour elle. « Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. » Hedwige hulula de contentement et vola hors de la chambre pour trouver cet endroit.

L'anneau informa alors Harry que son bureau privé se trouvait derrière une des portes de la chambre, après un petit hall. Harry suivit les directions, et se retrouva dans une pièce relativement grande, avec un bureau gracieusement gravé en son centre. Les murs étaient lignés et contenaient des étagères intérieures, pliant sous le poids de nombreux livres.

Harry trouva de quoi écrire sur et dans le bureau, et écrivit une réponse à la lettre. Il l'écrivit plus en oblique que d'habitude au cas où elle serait interceptée. Il ne serait pas bon de voir ses alliés mis en prison pour l'avoir aidé.

_Cher Severus, chers amis, _(Personne ne considérerait même qu'Harry ait pu écrire la lettre.)

_Après une nuit chargée en émotions, j'ai trouvé un logement plus qu'adéquat pour un petit moment. Sans doute pourrais-je organiser une pendaison de crémaillère à un moment. _

_Malgré que j'aie été occupé ces derniers temps, je suis en effet au courant que je n'ai pas autant d'ami que ce que j'espérais, mais je suis fou de joie d'entendre parler de vous. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils avaient pu rejoindre le club, cependant. Cela m'embête plutôt, pour être honnête. _

_Je n'ai aucun sentiment de revanche envers toi et tes amis, même si certains seraient avisés de se tenir hors de ma portée, plus particulièrement quand j'essaie de nouveaux sorts. _

_Oui, je sais tout de cette femme. Il se trouve qu'elle est ma femme._

_Amitiés, _

_Star_

Harry plia le parchemin, l'adressa à Severus Rogue, et trouva un peu de cire à sceau à mettre dessus. Pris d'une envie subite, il plaqua son anneau dans la cire sechante. Cela laissa une empreinte parfaite de l'étoile de Polairix. Il le prit en main et se demandait où le placer jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige puisse le transporter quand une boite appelée 'Lettres à poster' apparut en face de lui. Il haussa les épaules et y plaça la lettre. Le parchemin disparut alors dans un éclair blanc, et la lettre suivi aussitôt.

Quand il releva le regard, il fut surpris de trouver un fantôme flottant en face de son bureau. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Harry, son visage exprimant à la perfection l'étendue de sa stupeur.

Le fantôme se pencha fortement. « Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un remplaçant, je serai votre secrétaire personnel. Appelez-moi Reggins. » Il tandis alors le bras vers un endroit du bureau de Harry où apparut une pile de parchemins à l'air officiel. « J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter des documents importants que vous aurez besoin de signer pour rendre à la Maison Polairix et au Nord son statut indépendant et totalement fonctionnel. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Harry prit le premier parchemin de la pile et l'examina. « Qu'est-ce ? »

« C'est un ordre qui expulse le ministère anglais de la magie de l'île d'Azkaban, laquelle se trouve dans votre territoire. Cela supprimera toute autorité qu'ils ont, et vous donnera le contrôle des détraqueurs et des prisonniers s'y trouvant actuellement. Le ministre pourrait vouloir négocier un traité avec vous les autorisant à continuer d'y envoyer leurs prisonniers. » Expliqua le fantôme d'un ton monocorde.

Harry étudia le parchemin soigneusement avant de prendre sa décision. « Ais-je les moyens de contrôler l'île, les détraqueurs et les prisonniers ? »

« Vous les aurez après avoir signé tous les parchemins. » Expliqua patiemment le fantôme.

« Et si je ne veux pas leur donner mon nom ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules. « 'Seigneur Polairix' devrait suffire. Vous pourriez signer le parchemin 'Billy Boy' qu'il serait toujours valable si vous le vouliez. Le document aura automatiquement votre sceau magiquement liant apposé. »

Harry sourit diaboliquement et griffonna 'Lord Polairix' sur la ligne en dessous de tout le texte. Il plaça alors le parchemin dans une nouvelle pile et prit le suivant. « Et celui-ci ? »

« Des instructions officielles pour Gringotts leur demandant de rendre vos coffres ouverts à vous-même, ce qui inclut votre coffre d'épargne, les coffres Potter, les investissements Potter, les propriétés Potter et la quantité de coffres appartenant à la Maison Polairix. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas sous autorité britannique, ils ne seront pas en mesure d'informer le ministère britannique d'une quelconque activité. »

Harry le signa promptement. « Et celui-ci ? »

« Une déclaration commandant à tous les détraqueurs de revenir à Azkaban. Vous aurez aussi besoin de poser votre main sur la signature une fois celle-ci sèche. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures magiques sans réel gouvernement. En apposant votre main, vous placez un ordre magique spécial s'assurant que les demandes contenues dans le document seront respectées. »

Harry suivit les instructions avec précision. « Ensuite ? »

« C'est une déclaration à tous les êtres et créatures résidant sur votre territoire leur signalant que vous avez repris votre rôle de dirigeant. Des copies seront envoyées à tous leur demandant de vous contacter au plus vite. »

Après cela, la pile contenait majoritairement des choses ennuyeuses mais dont il fallait s'occuper. Par exemple déclarer telle ou telle île comme sienne, des transferts d'argent, et d'autres choses similaires. Le fantôme paraissait convaincu qu'elles étaient toutes mortellement importantes, donc Harry les signa toutes. Le dernier parchemin était toutefois intéressant. « C'est ? »

« Une annonce au conseil d'administration de Poudlard qu'il est par la présente dissous. Serdaigle, la dernière des fondatrices, donna Poudlard à la maison de Polairix pour plus de sécurité. Visiblement, votre ancêtre était le seul sorcier vivant en qui elle avait réellement confiance. »

C'était légèrement confus. « Si je le possède, pourquoi y a-t-il un conseil d'administration ? »

« Le petit-fils du Polairix qui acquit Poudlard instaura le conseil d'administration afin de rendre les choses plus simples. Toutefois, il y avait certaines conditions qui devaient être respectées par le conseil. Une de celles-ci était qu'ils devaient garder le ministère de la magie hors de Poudlard. Ils ne l'ont pas fait l'année passée, et le contrôle total vous revient. » Expliqua le fantôme.

« Il était aussi demandé que seuls les personnes les plus intègres devaient se trouver au conseil. Lucius Malefoy et certains de ses amis ne remplissent pas ce critère. Par ailleurs, vous dirigerez, mais ne pourrez pas faire de grands changements avant la fin du mandat actuel. »

Harry signa ce parchemin là avec satisfaction. Reggins sourit, ce que Harry avait remarqué être rare, et flotta vers le large, les parchemins signés le suivant. Harry souriait absentement tandis qu'il pensait à la surprise qu'auraient certaines personnes quand le secrétaire fantôme aurait envoyé les lettres.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry d'être surpris. Bellatrix rentra dans son bureau en tenue d'Eve. « Où étais-tu ? »

« Je m'occupais juste d'un peu de travail et j'envoyais une lettre. » Répondit Harry vaguement en tentant de ne pas trop la dévisager. Elle semblait cependant se délecter de son regard fixe. « Et si nous déjeunions maintenant ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Plus tard, peut-être. J'avais d'autres plans pour maintenant » Dit-elle d'une voix plutôt suggestive. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'autre argument.

* * *

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne montre toujours aucune intention d'ouvrir le feu pour l'instant. » Rapporta scrupuleusement Rogue à Dumbledore. « Pour vos questions sur Bellatrix Black… Apparemment, elle a fait quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Rodolphus a divorcé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques autres mangemorts haut gradés l'ont torturée un petit moment avant de l'envoyer discrètement au ministère. »

Rogue conclut cela avec un soupir, avant de prendre un des bonbons au citron que Dumbledore lui tendait. Il s'assit sur une chaise sur le côté, alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait et réfléchissait aux nouveaux éléments.

« Ainsi, Bellatrix n'est plus une mangemort. » Marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe en songeant aux évasions simultanées d'Harry et Bellatrix. « Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres serait-il entré dans le jeu ? Sont-ils seulement en vie ? »

La dernière question était aussi dans les pensées de Rogue. Potter n'avait toujours pas répondu à la lettre. Il espérait bien sûr que le garçon vive encore. Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment, et que le ministère de la magie rentra, furieux, suivi de son secrétaire, 'Wistily'.

« Dumbledore ! Que savez-vous du Seigneur de Polairix ? » Fudge respirait avec force et semblait paniqué, furieux et confus en même temps.

Et Rogue et Dumbledore furent choqués. Qu'est ce qui avait appris à Fudge ce secret que l'Ordre avait pris tant de soin à garder? Dumbledore resta surpris, alors que Rogue sourit diaboliquement en pensant à ce que ça impliquait.

« Que veux-tu dire, Cornelius ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec prudence.

« Ça ! » Répliqua le ministre en secouant une liasse de documents. « Ils étaient sur mon bureau quand je suis arrivé ce matin. Ce sont tous des ordres, déclarations et notes du Seigneur de Polairix ! »

Dumbledore fut choqué. Il venait de passer beaucoup de temps à traquer le Seigneur de Polairix, et pendant tout ce temps-là il avait attendu le bon moment, où qu'il se soit trouvé. Il pria pour que le Seigneur ne soit pas mal disposé envers lui ou le ministère. Il expliqua alors rapidement à Fudge le peu qu'il savait sur le Seigneur de Polairix.

Fudge blêmit quand Dumbledore finit de tout expliquer. « Vous voulez dire que toutes ces ordures sont valides ? » Rogue nota que le jeune Percy était tout aussi horrifié.

« Si le sceau de Polairix est sur le document, ça l'est. » Répondit Dumbledore.

Un certain nombre d'insultes fusèrent de la bouche de Fudge jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son sang-froid. Rogue regardait le spectacle avec un grand amusement. « Sans doute devriez-vous nous expliquer ce que signifient ces parchemins, ministre. » Dit Dumbledore.

Cela sembla rendre Fudge à nouveau furieux, et Rogue surpris un peu d'écume sortir de sa bouche. Il se contenta de secouer les papiers et de faire une sorte de braiement. Finalement, Percy prit les papiers et commença avec le premier.

« Le ministère de la magie britannique est par la présente expulsé d'Azkaban… tous les aurors sont démis de leurs fonctions… Les prisonniers et détraqueurs resteront…. Si nécessaire, la force sera utilisée pour appliquer le présent document… Le ministère britannique de la Magie paiera à la Maison Polairix la somme de dix millions de gallions pour l'usage de l'île d'Azkaban et de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Si le ministère refuse de payer, ils seront poursuivis pour empiètement. Pour la somme supplémentaire de quinze millions de gallions, la Maison Polairix gardera avec joie la prison d'Azkaban et tous les prisonniers que le ministère voudra y emprisonner pour les cent-cinquante prochaines années. »

Signé-Seigneur Polairix.

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » Dit faiblement Fudge, une fois que Percy eut fini de résumer le document.

« Je pense qu'il vient de le faire. » Dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant. Potter méritait certainement une salve d'applaudissements pour ça.

« C'est du vol pur et simple ! » Cria Fudge. « Nous pourrions garder Azkaban pour les cinq cent prochaines années avec quinze millions de gallions ! Je suis pour trouver une nouvelle prison et y transférer détraqueurs et prisonniers. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. » Soupira Dumbledore. Il était tout aussi choqué. « Tout ce qui se trouve présentement sur l'île est propriété du Seigneur Polairix. Prisonniers et détraqueurs compris. »

« Nous pouvons simplement dire aux détraqueurs de partir. »

« J'aimerais vous voir essayer. » Dit Rogue, cachant à grand peine son amusement. « Les détraqueurs sont magiquement forcés d'obéir au Seigneur Polairix. Même s'ils veulent vous être loyaux, Polairix a une certaine quantité de pouvoir sur eux. Puis-je vous suggérer d'accepter l'offre ? Ne serait-ce que parce que les détraqueurs seront forcés de retourner et rester à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore agréa et fit ses propres recommandations. « Oui, vous seriez avisés de payer. Vous pourriez toujours essayer de le rencontrer et discuter un meilleur prix. Je pourrais vous aider à négocier si vous le vouliez. »

Fudge avait beau être au bord de la dépression nerveuse, il pouvait toujours percer la stratégie de Dumbledore. « Vous voulez juste une excuse pour lui parler, n'est-ce-pas ? Eh bien, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Wistily, lisez le dernier document de la pile. »

« Le conseil d'Administration du collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie est par la présente dissous sur base de violations des règles inhérentes à leur fonction. La Maison Polairix, qui possède de plein droit l'école, le château, les terres et la forêt interdite, prend immédiatement le contrôle sur l'école et se réserve le droit de faire tout changement nécessaire aussitôt que le mandat actuel sera fini… etc. »

Signé – Seigneur Polairix.

Pour la première fois, selon les souvenirs de Rogue, Dumbledore était complètement choqué. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent grand, puis il devint pâle. « Euh… Il ne peut pas faire ça ?! »

« Oui, il le peut ! » Cria Fudge. « Il vient de le faire, en fait. J'ai regardé dans les archives. Rowena Serdaigle a donné Poudlard à la Maison Polairix peu avant sa mort. »

« J'espère assurément que le Seigneur Polairix vous sera à tous deux agréable. » Dit Rogue. Il se leva. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti dans le couloir, il se mit à rire hystériquement. Il étouffa cependant rapidement son rire, car ce serait embarrassant qu'un élève le découvre ainsi. Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à son bureau où il trouva une lettre. De Potter.

Il la lut rapidement et sourit. Potter n'était pas le moins du monde fâché contre eux. Et en plus, il avait sous-entendu qu'il pourrait recevoir une invitation pour lui rendre visite. Il mit la lettre de côté et commença à écrire le brouillon de ses cours. _Je me demande ce que Lupin pensera du fait qu'il y ait une Mme Potter_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

NdT: Bonjour à tous. Si je prends la parole ici, c'est pour une mauvaise nouvelle... Tout d'abord, il y aura sans doute une coupure dans la parution des chapitres aux alentours de Noël et du nouvel an. Ensuite, les chapitres étant de plus en plus longs, ils prennent de plus en plus de temps à être traduits, ce qui ralentira légèrement mon rythme de publication. A priori, je passerai à un moment par un rythme de 2 chapitres toutes les 3 semaines.

Enfin, j'ai mon anniversaire dans la semaine qui vient, ce qui fait que je ne pourrai updater Dimanche. Attendez vous donc à un nouveau chapitre lundi... Mais pas avant...

Faenlgiec

PS: Vu que c'est mon anniversaire bientôt, essayez d'éviter les tomates...


End file.
